For the Future
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: Summer was just wanting a relaxing sleep. Now she and her boyfriend Taiyang are stuck in a room with these other people seeing the future. Well, this is certainly going to be interesting. Inspired by For Tomorrows Sake. Starting with the four trailers before going through the volumes. Also, if you want them to react to other stuff like Death Battle or something, leave a review.
1. Introduction and Red Trailer

For the Future

 **Hello, everyone. SkyNinja here bringing you a new story. Now, I understand my last reaction story known as Animus... Was a huge flop. I got as far as the Altair story and gave up, didn't help my files got deleted. But this is different! For all you people who may think this is familiar, it is. It's Inspired by the story 'For Tomorrows Sake' and I was upset that it didn't get continued. But I'm going to make one just like it, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own RWBY. That belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

Summer Rose yawned loudly as she laid on the couch, about to go to bed. To say she was exhausted was an understatement. She had one hell of a day. First of all, she was late to the job she was assigned to thanks to a hyper two year old daughter of hers by the name of Ruby Rose. So after that, she got a call from Taiyang saying Yang destroyed her room because her semblance went out of control. So Summer had a headache just thinking about fixing the damage, and if that wasn't bad enough, her mission was longer than they thought because the Grimm population had spiked dramatically. Now, she spent the last three hours fixing Yangs room when she got home and had to bathe Ruby.

Sighing to herself, she broke out into a smile. It may be stressful at times, but she loves Ruby. And Yang, she takes after her mother a lot more than her dad Taiyang.

That put a damp on her mood as she thought of her friend, Raven Branwen. To this day, she has no idea why Raven suddenly went away never to be seen again. But Summer couldn't get too mad, because she knows her friend and she wouldn't leave without a good reason. But unfortunately, Raven didn't tell them before she left. Summer vowed to make Yang feel loved so she doesn't feel left out. And so far, it seems to be working out well. Though Summer decided not to get married to Taiyang, it just didn't feel right because... Well, she had reasons.

Deciding to get up, Summer groaned, hoisting herself off the couch and dragging her jelly legs upstairs and going to the room she and Taiyang shared. Hey, just because they aren't married doesn't mean they can't act like they are. Unclipping her white cloak, she hooked it on the door and stifled a giggle seeing Taiyang asleep and with drool escaping his mouth. Se decided to join him and prepared to fall on the bed...

Only instead of meeting her soft mattress, she ended up face first on a stone cold floor. Summer groaned, picking herself up and looking around confused. "The hell? Taiyang, wake up! Where are we?!"

The blonde moaned in his sleep before opening his eyes, only to have a look of confusion. "Uhhhhh, were we kidnapped?"

"I hardly doubt it. We were in the house ten seconds ago-"

Suddenly, Summer had a look of horror on her face. If they really were kidnapped, did that mean Ruby and Yang were hurt?

"Thank god there are some familiar faces." The couple knew that gruff voice and Taiyang broke out a grin. "Oh look, it's the dusty old Qrow."

"Bite me Xiao Long!"

"Hmmmm... No I don't swing that way."

"Alright, enough you two." Summer interjected before a full blown argument broke out. She got up and dashed to her friend, giving him a big hug. "It's great to see you again Qrow, you should visit more often."

Qrow let out a smile as he hugged back. "Well, right now. Let's figure out where we are."

That's when the trio heard a variety of voices. "Where am I? Where are my babies?!" Yelled a woman who had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, looking around panicking.

"Madam, please. Remain calm, and we can figure something out," Replied a man who was with a woman, maybe his wife. He had red hair which was cut short, and piercing brown eyes and he was sporting a red finely trimmed beard. He had the posture and aura of a soldier, meaning he probably would be helpful in diffusing the situation. The woman next him had red hair as well but she had very pretty green eyes. Summer smiled as she imdicated them over to the group.

"I demand to know who is responsible for this? I have friends in high places who will destroy you!" Yelled a woman who had white hair and blue eyes who was a familiar face. Next to her was her husband, who wore a suit and had black hair and brown eyes.

Sudddnly, a familiar face spoke up and tried to calm them all down. "Please. I know that you are all worried, but we need to keep a level head and try to figure out where we are and more importantly, why we are here."

Summer smiled. It was Professor Ozpin of Beacon, and it seemed he had a new assistant now. 'Wow, she seems to be a strict woman. Wait, is that the blonde back at school who refused to speak to anyone and was on Ozpins team?! What was her name? Goodstick?'

"I SAY POO TO THAT! LET'S LAY RUIN TO THIS ROOM WE ARE IN!" Roared a short man with a bushy ginger beard and equally bushy hair, he looked really buff and strong. The others rolled their eyes at the man.

"Wait, what's that floating down?" Summer asked pointing upwards. They all looked up and saw a piece of paper starting to float down, she managed to catch it and decided to read it out loud for everyone.

 _"Aloha everyone, you do not know my name for I am a mystical being."_ She heard the white haired woman scoff before continuing. _"The reason you are all here is because I will show you a vision of the future! Dun dun duuuuuuuunnn!"_

Summer sweatdropped at that. "It literally says that." But something didn't make sense. What did this person mean by the future? _"Now, you all should get comfortable as it will be a long one. Oh, and expect to have more guests as you journey through this vision. Lastly, I will be giving you guys a choice. At the end of this vision, you can either leave this place with the knowledge of the future and try to prevent it, or have your memories erased of this experience and let nature run its course. And of course, do not worry about your children or other halves as you are in a seperate dimension where time outside is frozen, it's all... Wibbly Wobbly... Timey Wimey stuff... Have fun!"_

 _Sincerly, SkyNinja._

 _P.S. In the cupboards expect to see snacks and drinks, imcluding beer, pizza, tea, nachos and a whole lot more._

Qrow growled at this. "Like hell I'm going through this stuff! Future, yeah right! I say we bust out of here!"

"I love your style of thinking cape man!" The short man bellowed and laughed loudly. However, Taiyang wasn't so sure. "That would be great Qrow. If we had our WEAPONS!"

The Professor of Beacon decided to speak up at this point. "I would have to agree with Taiyang. We do not how powerful this being is, since he has the power to make time freeze as well as transport us here. I propose we get comfortable and see through this vision of the future. Agreed?"

He got a murmur of agreements in response. "Splendid. I suppose we should start off with introducing ourselves. I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and the blonde woman next to me is my new assistant, Glynda Goodwitch."

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Ozpin, I can introduce myself, but thank you."

Summer smiled, she knew how close those two were. Their time at Beacon proved that, and to see them together again had her inner matchmaker acting up. Suddenly, the short man decided to speak up.

"I AM ODIN VALKYRIE, THE GREATEST HUNTSMAN IN ALL OF REMNANT! HAHAHAHA!" He bellowed in delight as he pounded his chest. "Also, I have the most beautiful wife and the cutest daughter!"

Summer giggled a little at that. She may be able to challenge him on that, regarding her daughters. She then saw the white haired woman clear her throat. "I am Willow Schnee and this is my husband Walter Schnee. You of course know of the Schnee dust company. And Odin, I believe my two daughters are much cuter."

Walter nodded. "I just hope we can get out of this predicament soon, I have a day crammed with meetings tomorrow."

The red haired man stood up. "I am Alexandros Nikos, and this beautiful woman to my left is my wife Athena, we are from Mistral."

His wife nodded and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. And yes, we also have a daughter. Her name is Pyrrha."

Then a black naired woman suddenly spoke up. Summer didn't even realise she was there. "Good day to you all, especially you Odin. I am Lie Hanako, and unfortunately I am a single mother because my husband had perished to the Grimm. I am a huntress and I am also hunting partners with Odin and we are good friends due to our children being so close. I only have one son named Ren and Odins daughter is named Nora."

Summer felt sorry for the woman, but it seems she has learned to move on. The blonde woman hugged her arms nervously. "Well, I'm not as important as all you guys. I'm Rachel Arc, and I'm... Well, I'm a farmer. It's my husband John that is the huntsman. Oh, and I have seven daughters, and my youngest is a boy named Jaune."

The woman of the room had shocked looks and by instinct, clutched the area where their wombs were. Summer could never imagine having another child, much less eight. It was already painful giving birth to Ruby. The men had deep respect for Rachels husband, because their wives almost killed them when giving birth. Willow vowed to have no more after the second.

Now it was just her, Qrow and Taiyang left. She blushed at the attention and went to stand up. "Ummmmm, hello. I am Summer Rose. I am a very qualified huntress and-"

"Excuse me, THE Summer Rose?" Athena questioned. "I have heard of your talents, it is an honour to be in your presence."

"T-Thank you." Summer stuttered not used to such praise like that. "And I have two daughters, one I gave birth to myself, and another belongs to my old friend Raven, but she left for unknown reasons."

Taiyang looked down, his hair covering his eyes while Summer sat back down. Qrow decided to introduce himself now. "My name is Qrow Branwen, and me, Summer and her partner Taiyang were in a team with my sister back at Beacon. Until he decided to sleep with my sister, got her pregnant and then Summer got knocked up by him."

"I told you, it was a drunk night!"

"That doesn't help that you slept with literally more than half of our team!"

"Enough you two!" Summer yelled at them to shut them up. "Go and get us snacks like good boys, so we can watch the future. And if I hear you two bickering again, Qrow, you will get none of my homemade cookies for a month and Taiyang, no sex for that same duration!"

Both men froze at that and nodded before quickly running to raid the cupboards, Willow was impressed. "I see you have control over those two."

"Please, they know I'm the boss of the house." Summer beamed puffing her chest out with pride.

Eventually, the group all had snacks and the screen before them turned on, while gentle music started to play, text appeared.

 **ROOSTERTEETH PRESENTS**

Walter frowned at this. "Roosterteeth? I've never heard of them."

Maybe it's a company of sorts." Athena replied.

Th screen changed to a full moon where it was snowing and rose petals were in the air.

 **A NEW SERIES BY MONTY OUM**

Summer smiled at this. It was great people were making new stuff for the enjoyment of others. "The music is very relaxing." Alexandros piped in.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief, why did he of all people say that? He blushed in embarrassment. "What? I'm not allowed to acknowledge relaxing things?"

Rachel giggled and turned back to the screen.

 **The text goes away and cuts to a figure with a red cloak standing at the edge of a cliff, looking at what appears to be a gravestone.**

Taiyang frowned at seeing the figure and nudged Summer. "Hey Sum, doesn't she look... Familiar?"

"Yeah... I get what you mean."

 **RED LIKE ROSES, FILLS MY DREAMS AND BRINGS ME TO THE PLACE YOU REST.**

 **The figure now turned away, walking from the grave and the text engraved on it said.**

 **'Summer Rose: Thus Kindly I Scatter.'**

"NO! THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE TRUE!" Taiyang yelled standing up.

Was this some sort of sick joke? He just got told in the future his partner dies. He refuses to believe that, he already lost one girl, he couldn't lose another. He needed Summer, and more importantly, the kids needed her.

Summer rigjt now had a look of horror on her face, and who could blame her? It's not everyday you get a vision basically saying you're six feet under and gone from the world. Taking a few deep breaths and grasping Taiyangs hand tightly for support, she tried to calm down. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp hers and saw it was Rachel.

"Don't worry, you will get through this, and we will help you." She said giving a warm smile, with Summer giving one in return. Feeling a lot better, they returned their attention to the screen.

 **WHITE IS COLD AND ALWAYS YEARNING, BURDENED BY, A ROYAL TEST.**

 **The figure was now walking through the forest, with the snow falling down around her, and her cape billowing in the wind. She eventually reached a clearing where there were no trees at all, just snow and more snow.**

Willow smiled at the singing in the background. "The girl singing the song has a beaitiful voice."

Most of them agreed while Odin grumbled. "This is too peaceful for my liking!" He yelled while stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

 **BLACK THE BEAST DESCENDS FROM SHADOWS**

 **Suddenly, Beowolves started surrounding the girl, and started growling. However, it seemed the girl was not fazed and continued to stand there.**

Odin then broke into a grin as he pumped his fists. "HOHOHO! FINALLY! Maybe we can see some bloodshed!"

"Will you pipe down, you barbaric oaf?!" Willow screamed at him.

They were all concerned for the girl. They all have had their fair share of Grimm. The monsters of darkmess. Summer was now shaking obviously worried for this poor girl.

 **YELLOW BEAUTY BURNS, GOLD**

 **Three of the beowolves charged at the girl, only to have her dissappear into rose petals. Confused, the pack look aroumd to see she's in the air. And her hood was off revealing a very familiar pair of silver eyes.**

Summers eyes suddenly bulged out with shock and she started to hyperventilate. That was her baby girl! That was Ruby and she was going to fight those monsters. 'Summer, just breathe and relax. You're just embarrassing yourself.'

Rachel saw Summer panicked and became concerned. "Do you know who that girl is?"

Taiyang nodded grimly, also worried. "That's Ruby. Our youngest daughter."

Athena gasped at this. "She looks way too young to fight."

Oh, how wrong they all would be as the next sequence left them shocked.

 **Rubys face then hardened as she reached behind her and pulled out a Weapon which blasted a beowolves head off. She landed on the ground as another tried to charge but she jumped up in time and fired another round into its head, as she was landing again she shot another beowolf and did a forward roll as she landed. Looking up, Ruby saw another lunge at her but she blasted one more round into its head. She then started backing up and unravelled her gun to reveal a giant Scythe.**

Glynda was very impressed at the skill this girl had. "Her form is almost flawless. She hasn't even been touched yet."

Ozpin nodded. "It seems we have a future huntress here."

Summer nodded dumbly seeing her daughter like this. "Maybe..."

Odin was loving this as he jumped up. "HAHAHA! BOOM HEADHSOT! EXTERMINATE ALL THE WORTHLESS GRIMM LITTLE GIRL!"

Willow scowled in annoyancd while Walter chuckled at the mans... Enthusiasm.

 **One beowolf roared and charged at Ruby, but she swung and got it trapped. It roared at her but she just smirked, and pulled the trigger, the recoil cutting the Grimm in half. The other Grimm growled and started charging, but she was ready as Ruby stabbed her scythe blade into the ground and started firing her sniper bullets at the various beowolves who were charging at her, each one going down but more were coming towards her. One tried to swipe at the girl, but she jumped and shot a bullet into the beofwolf causing it to yelp in pain, and the recoil sent her flying back.**

Athena and Alexandros were amazed. This girl looked so young but to be this skilled with a weapon twice her size was outstanding. "She truly is the daughter of Summer Rose."

Taiyang felt a sense of pride from that compliment. "Yeah... That's my daughter! Kill those Grimm!"

 **As Ruby was soaring away, she planted her blade into the ground again and stood on her weapon, seeing another pack emerging from the forest, howling, another made the same mistake as its brethren by swiping at her, but she avoided it by ducking under her weapon and firing a round into an approaching beowolf, the recoil shooting her back as she drove her foot into the Grimm who tried to attack her. She was now using her blade to attack and the way she did it brought awe to the adults. It was like a dance of some sorts, the way she was just cutting down the Grimm around her, she was in complete comtrol of her weapon which was impressive for a girl her age.**

 **But her dance was now at an end, as a beowolf swiped, this time hitting her weapon which caused her to get launched away. Finally, stopping herself she narrowed her eyes and took out a cartridge of ammo before adding in another with a symbol.**

Qrow frowned. "Seems she is in the showdown. I think she will be able to do it considering how good she has been doing so far." He explained popping a nacho chip in his mouth.

Odin laughed at this. "OF COURSE SHE WILL! Look at them all, they are chunky Grimm stew at this point! She is truly a huntress, capable of turning armies of Grimm into mush!"

Everyone swestdropped at Odins detailed explanations as they saw what may be the final showdown.

 **Ruby started to charge into them, before slicing through one. Then another, then she started going faster and faster until she was slaughtering Grimm left and right, her hands a flurry of motions as claws and bullets flew into the air until finally she finished with a pose, her scythe behind her as bullets rained down. She then turned into a silhouette.**

Summer cheered loudly at this while everyone was shocked at her daughters skill. They then saw Rubys picture shift to be the first of four. Red. White. Black and Yellow. Who is going to be the next one? And then they see a message at the bottom.

 **Coming 2013**

"Well... That was a thing." Rachel chuckled nervously.

 **And that's the chapter. I would appreciate that if you do enjoy these reaction series, please follow and favourite this story as well as leave a review. And also. Do you guys want the adults to react to other stuff? Like RWBY humour tangents or death battle? If you do, leave a review saying you do. This is something I want to continue as I loved For Tomorrows Sake. Anyway, as always.**

 **Favourite, Follow, Review.**

 **Safety and Peace, and I will see you guys later.**


	2. White Trailer

Chapter 2

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of For the Future. Wow, you guys really like this huh? I'm actually proud that this got so many follows and favourites so quickly, thank you. As for the Death Battle reactions, I may do that during volume breaks or something. But for now, this is my priority. Remember to Favourite the story, Follow the story and as usual, Review. Now, shall we get to the White Trailer?**

 **As usual, I do not own RWBY. That privilege belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

Willow Schnee did not plan for this to happen. She had planned to go about her meetings, observe the reports of the quarry, tutor Winter and make sure Weiss was behaving (that girl is a hyper child, but she will learn to be a proper Schnee) and after that, have a little... 'relaxing' time with her husband Walter. She blushed at the idea but managed to hide it. Instead, she was now stuck in this place with these crazy people and being forced to play through this childish prank.

'Visions of the future my ass. Oops. Sorry, Grandmother.' Willow thought, remembering her grandmother teaching her to never swear.

But at least she found some people who are competent, like Summer Rose. She is actually a very nice woman once you get to know her. Athena Nikos is also a very respectable woman. Her very aura seems to radiate power and confidence, it's obvious she and her husband were a perfect match. Willow can only imagine how powerful their daughter Pyrrha would be in the future.

Then there was Rachel Arc. She shuddered and clutched her womb again. Seriously, Willow had nothing but respect for that woman. 'I was in so much pain after I had Winter and Weiss but to have EIGHT?! I'm amazed she is still walking.'

She then looked over at the guys who were conversing with each other and smiled at her husband. He was a good man. Out of the two of them, Walter had the more stable head and was the more sociable one. 'I couldn't have picked a better man to lead the Schnee Dust Company with.'

Willow was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Summer called them over, saying the next vision was coming. She sighed and decided to play along with this person and watch these things. You may have guessed already, that Willow doesn't believe in these kinds of things. Like visions and other beings, but if it gets them out of here, she will humour this SkyNinja.

She took a seat next to Walter and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

With that, the screen started again as she nibbled on a chip, it starting to display text. A quote of some sort.

 **"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."**

Taiyang frowned at the text. "That's quite a deep quote. Wonder who wrote it."

"It's definitely not a quote I'm familiar with, that's for sure." Alexandros replied popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

 **The text was now fading, replacing it with the same introduction they saw in the last trailer:**

 **ROOSTERTEETH PRESENTS**

 **A man's voice was now heard as the scene changed to what seemed like a stage. His voice sounded like it was coming through a microphone.**

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome. Weiss Schnee." The announcer said, there being a round of applause as they welcomed this girl.**

 **She looked seventeen years old at least. With piercing blue eyes and very light blue hair. She looked beautiful, and had the grace of royalty. She wore a light blue top as well as a jacket with the same colour, with the interior being red. Her skirt and boots shared the same light blue colour with the inside of the boots sporting the same red colour as her jacket. This was Weiss Schnee.**

Walter gasped and Willow covered her mouth in shock. This was Weiss? No, there was no way that was her, their daughter was only four years old, and this woman was at least thirteen years older than the child. Willow narrowed her eyes and observed this woman.

'Well, she has my daughters looks. As well as the fact this may be what she looks like in the future. Also, she is bearing the Schnee logo on her jacket. And nobody is allowed to do that unless they are in the immediate family.'

Summer smiled when she heard the name. "You have a beautiful daughter you two."

"Indeed, she also seems to hold a sense of royalty." Ozpin replied.

Willow blushed at the compliments, but also saw Ozpin was right. She smiled as she realised Weiss must have outgrown her childish nature and become a proper lady.

 **A piano started playing as the crowd had become silent waiting in anticipation. Weiss closed her eyes counting the beats in her head, before starting her number.**

 **"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the lonliest, of all?"**

Summer smiled as she listened to Weiss' singing. "She has a beautiful voice."

Walter closed his eyes, listening to the singing of his daughter. She always wanted to be a singer, it seems like she got her wish.

 **Sudddnly, the scenery changed. It seemed to be in a stadium of sorts. A training area perhaps. Weiss opened her eyes and what appeared from the shadows was a giant knight. It must have been four times her side, and wielded a giant sword.**

Willows voice got caught in her throat. Her baby was going to fight THAT? No! Unacceptable! She refuses to let this happen, but the more she looked on, the more she was starting to realise that maybe these were in fact visions. But until then, she grasped her husbands hand tightly and waited to see what would happen.

 **The knight stood up as the two stared each other down. Weiss' eyes sharpened as the creature prepared to swing, but she managed to flip out of the way in time as it's sword smashed into the ground. She then drew out her own weapon.**

Rachel frowned as she observed it. She may not be a huntress but she did learn about weapons a lot since she would always fix her husbands ones whenever they got damaged. "It's quite an elegant weapon. A rapier which is used for quick strikes, meaning she would prefer to take her opponent down as soon as possible. And it seems the rapier has dust canisters too."

She then felt all eyes on her and turned to see everyone staring at her in shock and surprise. "What? Who do you think fixes John's weapons?"

 **As Weiss got in her stance, her singing continued in the background as she charged.**

 **"Mirror. Tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"**

 **Weiss zipped towards the knight and landed a hit before doing flipping over it and landing, taking advantage of her speed and agility. However, the giant creature tried the same tactic again, but Weiss used her speed to dodge and unleashed a series of quick strikes to damage it's armour. This time, the knight actually struck it's target, which was blocked by Weiss' weapon. The force of the blow however, knocked her back, and as she recovered, the knight tried finishing her off by jumping and slamming it's weapon into her. Luckily, Weiss found an escape by dodging to the right, and flipping backwards to avoid another swing.**

 **"Fear of, what's inside me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"**

 **However, like last time the knight managed to land another hit, sending her flying but thankfully, she blocked the brunt of the force. Recovering, she took some dust out her pouch which helped activate her semblance.**

"Glyphs?" Glynda muttered, surprised. "Impressive, quite a unique semblance."

"Indeed. Perhaps we may have another future huntress." Ozpin agreed, observing her fighting style.

"BAH! YOU CAN DO NO DAMAGE WITH A TOOTHPICK LIKE THAT!" Odin roared. "She needs a hammer! That's how you win your battles!"

Willow growled slightly as she rubbed her forehead. "Quiet, you oaf. My daughter is in the fight of her life here!"

"Dear?" Walter grunted. "I know you are nervous, but could you please let go of my hand? You are killing it."

She frowned and didn't realise she was nervous until she saw her husbands hand. He was right, she was squeezing it too tightly. Summer and Rachel walked over and gently lead her over to the spot they were sitting in. "Please relax Willow. I'm sure she will be fine."

Qrow nodded. "Indeed. She is a very talented fighter, the giant hasn't even landed a hit that she hasn't blocked."

Athena, however was unsure about something. "Hey guys? The song she is singing sounds sad. Do you think she is speaking her thoughts? "

"WHAT?! PREPOSTEROUS!" Willow yelled standing up. There was no way. Her daughter has got all the luxuries in the world, the best tutors and love. How could she be sad?

 **Using her semblance quickly turned the fight in Weiss' favour again as the beast just couldn't keep up with her as she kept on using them to land small quick strikes to weaken it again. Meanwhile, in the background the pianist who was helping Weiss with her song was doing it's little solo as she kept on landing hit after hit, then she used a glyph to suspend herself in the air.**

Alexandros clicked his tongue in disapproval. "She is starting to get cocky. That is the worst thing you can do on the battlefield. Can start to cloud your mind."

 **And he was right, when the knight swung again she jumped over it which provided the opening the creature wanted as it delivered a solid hit to her face, sending her crashing back into the ground**

Willow gasped in horror and covered her mouth while the two woman on either side of her squeezed her shoulders in response to keep her calm. "It's okay, it's likely her aura absorbed the blow. She should be okay."

She nodded, but that didn't fill her with hope.

 **Weiss grunted in pain a little, as she stood up and looked down. It cut to a shot of the moon as she sung to a crescendo, which sent shivers down everyones spines. It cut to her face back at the stage before going back to the battle as she got up back up and opened her eyes, revealing blood running down her left eye.**

"You just had to jinx it." Taiyang said earning a glare from his friend.

"Shut it Xiao Long."

Willow and Walter were grown beyond worried as she was now shaking. She was hurt! Her precious babys perfect face was tainted! But she relaxed a little seeing her daughter have a determined face as she was going to finish it off.

 **Deciding to fight seriously now, she readied her weapon and activated one of the dust chambers as the blade gained a red aura, the knight charged at her one more time and did a vertical slice to end it but she was ready and her blade met the creatures sword, the dust effect knocking it back.**

 **"Mirror, Mirror. What's behind you? Save me from the things I see."**

 **Weiss then did a spin before stabbing the ground as a path of ice formed through the knight rendering it unable to move. As a desperate attempt, it swung it's sword at her but she jumped on it, her blade now yellow as she did a strike which disarmed the knight, as it looked around in confusion.**

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Odin bellowed and laughed. "Turn that hunk of junk into scrap metal little girl!"

Willow smiled in relief as she was fighting seriously now, but Athena made her realise that the song lyrics did indeed seem sad. But that wasn't right. Weiss was happy... wasn't she?

 **"I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?"**

 **As the knight was confused, a large glyph formed around Weiss as she held her weapon, the barrel shifting to a chamber which held white dust.**

 **"Mirror, Mirror. Tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"**

 **For one last effort, the creature charged at her and tried to punch, only for her to dodge and now that he was in the right place, she activated the glyph which launched it up into the air, as she summoned six mini glyphs to attatch to its limbs and head, keeping it in place. Now that it was in one place, she jumped up into the air preparing her final attack.**

 **"I'm the loneliest of. All."**

 **Her blade was now glowing with white markings as she charged, stabbing the creature through the chest and landing in a pose as it evaporated away as it fell. As she stood up, Weiss was back at the concert, now finished her song. Hearing the sound of applause and cheering, she looked around and looked up at the moon to see pieces of it were gone. She then smiled slightly and did a curtsy. The curtains drew and it was replaced with the same picture of the four shadows.**

They all knew Ruby was the first one, and now they saw Weiss was the next.

"Two down. Two to go." Taiyang muttered. They all nodded in agreement as Walter stood up. "Willow, I think it is safe to say this is no prank."

"You're right." Willow replied as she opened her eyes. "Which is why we are going to stop this from happening. I just don't understand why she chose to be a fighter."

"I'm sure we will be able to find our answers soon enough. But for now, we need to stay strong and hope for the best." Rachel said.

Everyone sighed and collected their thoughts. The future seemed crazy, and it seemed there were more Grimm based on Rubys vision. And Summer was dead, so that didn't fill Taiyang with confidence.

'Seriously, what is wrong with me and women?!' He screamed in his head. 'Both are from my team, so I should know them well enough and trust them. And yet, my first wife left me for god knows what reason and now Summer is going to die. Am I just doomed to be a single father?'

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a grunt of pain as someone landed in front of him.

Everyone looked over at the newcomer, who seemed to be a child. Twelve years old maybe. He had red hair and wore a black jacket with some sort of symbol on it. But what worried Walter was the clear features on his head which made him a faunus. He growled and clutched at his wife protectively. The boy then looked around and just muttered.

"Well, fuck."

 **And that's a wrap. And yes, Adam has joined! The reason I chose him is because nobody else has been close to Blake back then aside from Adam, and I didn't want to make parents. Well, if you guys have any words to share please review and next time we will be going through the black trailer and seeing the Bellabooty! Oh wait, that's not right...**

 **Also, did you guys catch Yang vs Tifa in Death Battle? Sadly, it was spoiled for me by someone on this site but a cool fight nontheless.**

 **Anyway, Favourite, Follow, Review.**

 **Safety and Peace, and I will see you guys in the next one.**


	3. Black Trailer

Chapter 3

 **Welcome everyone, to yet another chapter of For the Future. Today we are going to be observing the Black Trailer, with everyone's favourite person. Adam Taurus! Yes, he is in the fray now. Also, did you guys see the first of volume 3? I can see a lot of great things coming. Monty's brother did an amazing job as Ren, despite the obvious difference. Enough rambling!**

 **One more thing, I did forget to include Weiss' scar last chapter, that was my bad.**

 **Also, the description for the trailer may not be accurate so for that I apologise.**

 **As usual, I do not own RWBY. That belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

Adam Taurus groaned in exhaustion as he dragged himself back to his little makeshift home. Today was a rough day for the twelve year old faunus. "Let's see. What was the schedule for today? Oh yeah. Wake Blake up, steal some breakfast, train Blake, go to a meeting for the White Fang, steal some more food, get chased away by shopkeeper, be taunted by humans and finally get Blake to sleep along with one more meeting."

Needless to say, he was tired. He recently became an official member of the White Fang, which was something he has wanted to do for a while. It was nice being part of a group who want to bring equality among the faunus, but it took it's toll with the various meetings of planning protests and such. To Adam and a select few, they felt like this isn't enough. There has to be a more efficient way. But he wasn't in charge so he will do what they say.

 **(A.N. Keep in mind that this is before the White Fang turned all terrorist on us. As Blake said it was five years ago, meaning it happened when she was twelve.)**

Adam then yawned as he set his newly crafted weapons, Wilt and Blush to the side of his shelter and stretched. Blake was asleep, at least he could get some peace and quiet before bed. He looked over at his own bed and proceeded to fall on it...

Only to slam into a hard floor. He groaned in pain before he heard a series of gasps which made him tense up. How did people find his shelter? What did they want?

Adam picked himself up and came face to face with several humans staring at him. He just looked down and uttered one word. "Fuck."

"What the hell is a faunus doing here?" Winter hissed clutching her husband, Adam knew exactly who she was. Willow Schnee. Bitter bitch. Adam quickly jumped up and went to draw his weapon... Only to find it wasn't there, and this wasn't his hideout.

Hanako stood up and stood between them. "Willow please, there will be no fighting here."

"You're actually siding with this filthy animal?!"

Adam growled, ready to strangle this woman. But before he could, he was cut off by Ozpin. "Ms Schnee! You may have your own views, but please refrain from discriminating! We get treated like equals here!"

The faunus was shocked that this human was siding with him, but he shook his head. 'They are only trying to get me to lower my guard.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't I just invite him to a tea party?" Willow sarcastically remarked. "And we can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys!"

Summer folded her arms glaring. "Your tone isn't helping the situation Willow."

"Well, I'm not siding with some filthy, degenerate faunus!"

Adam was now going to lash at her, and rip her stupid face off. But before he can even start to get in position, Walter grabbed her arm. "Willow. That's enough."

The Schnee just looked at her husband before huffing and sitting back down folding her arms, turning away from Adam. Not that he cared, he just wanted to get out of here.

Wanting to change the subject, Rachel knelt down in front of the teen and smiled nervously. "What's your name little one?"

"I am not little, human. I am a teenager and a member of the White Fang!"

"...Well, aren't you just adorable?" The blonde Arc beamed at him, unfazed by his comment which annoyed him greatly.

Willow was not enjoying the fact a filthy animal was here, but before she could come up with a snide comment, she felt her arm be squeezed again and Walter shook his head. She glared at the floor before sighing, doing what her husband says.

He couldn't care less about any of these humans right now, right now he needed answers. He just had to get out of here. Lord knows what was going on with Blake. She could be scared or wondering where he is. He suddenly stood up. "Okay humans, start answering my questions. Where am I?"

"You're guess is as good as ours bub." Qrow replied, opening a bottle of beer to which Summer crinkled her nose in disgust.

"What did I say about you drinking?"

"Oh, lay off me Summer. We are gonna be here for a while so I might as well take the edge off." He retorted.

Adam growled silently, these humans were getting him nowhere. Blake was unattended and he was missing valuable training! But then a blonde woman with glasses came in front of him, it being Glynda Goodwitch. "I believe I can answer your questions."

He smirked a little. Finally, a human who is actually competant. But he growled as he heard a man roaring. "WE ARE WAITING FOR THE VISION O MIGHTY ONE!"

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Since this young man will be viewing the visions with us, I will be bringing him up to speed."

She then narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "But first, I need a name from you."

Feeling unnerved by this woman, he looked down and grumbled. "Adam."

Smiling in satisfaction, Glynda then started filling in Adam on what happened so far and he has come to a conclusion. Everyone in this room was insane! Other beings, visions, it wss just stupid! But he supposed like everyone else he wasn't going to get out of here until this dick of a being is satisfied. So he decides to sit on the floor and sip on a beer. Summer gasped and snatched it off him. "You're underage!"

"Bite me!" Adma snapped. "When you have lived like me, you don't get a choice!" As he snatched the bottle back, the vision had begun.

 **"Your hopes have become my burden, I will find my own liberation."**

Odin scratched his head in confusion. "These messages make no sense! They make my head hurt!"

Adam wouldn't admit it, but he agreed. Why show something like this? And where is the damn vision the humans keep mentioning?

 **The picture then changes to a beautiful red forest, with the moon missing a lot of pieces taking it's crescent shape, as the camera pans down to see a woman gazing into the sky, she was sitting on a rock. Suddenly, a pair of legs appear and a mans voice cuts through the peaceful atmosphere. "Blake. It's time."**

 **The woman turned around to reveal a person Adam knows too well. With her piercing Amber eyes and for some reason she was wearing a bow.**

Adams breath got caught in his throat. This was Blake. This was that little four year old girl he is raising. Athena noticed this and smiled. "You know this girl?"

"...Yes. That is Blake, my-" He then stopped when he realised he didn't have an answer. What was Blake to him? Definitely not love interest, she is more than half his age, but it's more than partners. He then found his answer.

"Daughter. She's my daughter."

Summer smiled at this. "Awwwww, how cute. You two must be close."

"We are..." That's what Adam liked to believe. So why is Blake wearing a bow? Why is it covering her ears?

 **Blake then replied with. "Okay."**

 **Now the two were sprinting down the forest, before stopping at a clearing where they looked down to see a train was passing by.**

Willow narrowed her eyes, she knew that train. It bore the crest of the Schnee Dust Company. So the big question is what were those two planning on doing?

"What are you two planning?!"

Adam growled, he wished the bimbo would shut up so he can focus. He knew that was him in the vision. He recognised the jacket after all. Though he was curious what their business was about that train. He knew it contained Dust, but the White Fang usually just does protests and such. Why were they going to this train?

Willow stood up. "Answer me! You're planning on stealing it!"

"That's enough Willow!" Summer yelled standing up. "This is the future, meaning it hasn't happened yet! So sit down and shut your mouth!"

The Schnee just stood there with her mouth agape. Nobody has spoken to her like that before, but before a fight could break out, Walter pulled his wife down and made her quiet down.

 **Looking at each other, they jumped to slide down the cliff, before getting to a point where they launched themselves into tue air and landing on one of the train carts, Adam driving his blade into it to stop himself. Both then started to sprint, jumping across carts until they got to the place they needed to be. Adam sheathed his blade before opening the lid of the train cart and both of them jumped in. It was dark but thanks to their faunus heritage they were able to see perfectly, though they saw the danger in front of them.**

 **"Looks like we are going to be doing this the hard way." Adam remarked as it revealed lots of robots.**

Glynda narrowed her eyes at the droids. The newly deployed Atlesian Knights -130's, they must be pretty common in the future now. And it seems they are regularly meant for guarding cargo on trains.

'Understandable.' She thought. 'Though Dust isn't usually rare, leaving it unattended can have... consequences.'

 **Suddenly, the AK-130's activated as their helmets locked into place before surrounding them. Blake just smirked and readied her weapon. "Don't be so dramatic."**

Odin laughed and cheered. "YES! TURN THEM INTO NUTS AND BOLTS RED HAIRED MAN AND CAT GIRL!"

Everyone just turned over to him with a quizzical look. Especially Adam. How the hell did he figure that out? Odin just gave them an innocent look. "Nobody else knew?"

Willow was in fact seething. Why were these animals here in her train of cargo? They better not steal whatever was being guarded.

 **One of the AK-130's arms turned into gatling turrets and aimed it at them. "INTRUDER! IDENTIFY YOURSELF."**

 **Adam said nothing and cocked the trigger as the blade launched out hitting the AK-130 and knocking it back, while it was stunned he sliced it's head off and finished it off by slicing downwards and sheathing it, which then caused the robot to break.**

Adam smirked at this. It seemed his training was paying off. He was starting to like this future where they actually did stuff and not just protest.

 **The rest looked at each other before deploying their blades and charging at Blake who waited. When they got close they ended up hitting a clone who fizzed away as they got sliced in two, and the two proceeded to take care of them with noteable teamwork.**

 **FROM SHADOWS, WE'LL DESCEND UPON THE WORLD. TAKE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE.**

Taiyang smiled at this. "I must admit the teamwork of you and Blake are rather impeccable."

Qrow nodded. "Indeed. It seems you taught your 'daughter' well."

Adam just stared dumbly at the screen. There was Blake. A full grown woman, actually holding her own in battle and not being a snivelling mess. He felt pride in him when he realised it was all him.

 **One AK-130 tried to fire at Blake, but Adam was able to deflect it, which gave Blake the opening she needed to charge ahead and used her sheath and blades to take down multiple AK-130's.**

 **FROM SHADOWS, WE'LL RECLAIM OUR DESTINY, SET OUR FUTURE FREE. AND WE'LL RISE.**

 **Blake was now slashing and dicing each AK-130 using her semblance to confuse them and she then sent one in the air before Adam kicked it, forcing them into the open.**

Ozpin smiled at the display Blake was showing. "I must say, her fighting abilites are very formidable for a girl her age, she seems to be more prepared than Ruby."

He cleared his throat seeing the glares Summer and Taiyang were giving them. "No offense of course."

Hanako agreed. "She seems to he much more adaptable than Weiss and Ruby. Though giving the life she must have gone through, it would be obvious."

Adam just took in what she said. It was true, the life she had was not great. If it wasn't for him, she may be dead by now. Living outside the kingdoms brings the need to survive, and he must have beaten that into Blakes head in the future.

 **More AK-130's charged towards them and Adam turned to Blake. "Lets do this." Before they started running towards them, weapons ready, before using their teamwork to slice more. But then Adam was busy with his own enemies, so Blake threw her pistol which was attached to ribbon.**

 **ABOVE THE DARKNESS AND THE SHAME, ABOVE THE TORTURE AND THE PAIN, ABOVE THE RIDICULE AND HATE, ABOVE THE BINDING OF OUR FATE.**

Hanako frowned hearing the lyrics. "These words... they sound so dark. Perhaps they speak of the thoughts of the faunus?"

She didn't get an answer as they were too immersed in the vision. Though Adam once again paid attention to Hanako's words. The lyrics to this song did seem very dark. Like it was describing faunus and the struggles he goes through. A very great piece of music. 'I'll need to remember to find this song for inspiration.'

 **Blake then pulled back the pistol and swung it around as it kept on firing, taking out lots of robots and she spun around, to clear the area. After that, Adam rushed ahead to take out the remaining robots, and Blake came on to help him. With her ribbon pistol, she was able to keep some robots in place while Adam sliced at them. Blake then kicked a robot towards Adam and he sliced upwards to finish it. With that done, the two entered a cart where Adam lifted up the lid of a chest. "Perfect. Move up to the car. I'll set the charges."**

 **Blake showed a look of concern. "What about the crew members?"**

 **Adam just gave her a look. "What about them?"**

Silence was all that rung out until Willow stood up. "You... YOU'RE A TERRORIST! I knew something was off!"

Athena glared. "Willow, that's enough!"

"No! I refuse to stand by while this terrorist is still here!"

Adam had had enough. "Well, it's because of people like YOU that this will probably happen!"

"People like me?"

The faunus glared at the Schnee while she gritted her teeth. "Do you think the White Fang are not aware what the Schnee Dust Company out faunus through? Put them on mine duties and possibly be killed in the mi e shafts, while you humans are on a tropical island sipping on martinis?"

Feeling all eyes on him, Adam continued. "I'm glad this would happen. The protests and boycotts aren't enough to tell you humans to treat us as equals. This right here, will show you who you are messing with."

Ozpin sighed and went between the two. "Please, you two. We all are trying to get through these visions and get back to our homes. The last thing we need is this petty squabble. Because a squabble will turn into a fight, and that will turn into war. And the last thing anyone wants is blood on their hands. We already went through that."

He then turned to the teenager. "Adam. I promise one day you will have equality."

"That's a pretty bold claim." Adam replied, sitting down. "When I start seeing results, then I will believe you."

Seeing the tension die down, the rest went back to viewing the vision.

 **Suddenly, the two turned around to see a giant Spider Droid crawled down from the ceiling and Blake worriedly said. "Adam."**

 **BORN WITH, NO LIFE. INTO SUBJUGATION! TREATED. LIKE A WORTHLESS ANIMAL!**

 **The Spider Droid fired some laser orbs at the two but Adam dodged away from the blast radius. The droid then crawled to the other side so Blake tried to hit it but it ended up headbutting her in the face, causing her to yell in pain. But Adam prevented it from getting close.**

Rachel was now worried. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Adam grutned. "Don't count me out just yet. I'm only getting started."

 **STRIPPED OF. OF ALL RIGHTS. JUST TO LESSER BEINGS, CRUSHED BY CRUEL RUTHLESS HUMAN RULE.**

 **They now had to stay alive for now whike they figured out how to destroy this thing. So for now the two were dodging it's blasts, but Blake did a wrong move and was underneath the droids legs where it tried to impale her. Luckily, Adam swooped in to save her.**

 **"We need to get out of here!" Blake yelled while the droid started charging up it's cannons again.**

 **WHEN IT STARTED. ALL WE WANTED WAS A CHANCE TO LIVE OUR LIVES, NOW IN DARKNESS. TAKE EVERYTHING WE WANT AND WE WILL RISE.**

 **It fired it's cannons at the two, but Adam took the brunt of the force which threw them to a train cart. Adam grunted and stood up. "Buy me some time!"**

Adam slowly widened his eyes as he thought. Was he going to do what he thought he would? In the lresent Adam had tried to perfect this craft but hasn't come close. Could he have possibly mastered it? It would be great information to learn.

Odin interrupted his thoughts when he said. "This seems a little overkill to me."

Everyone just looked over at him. "Care to explain?" Alexandros asked.

"Well, I'm no expert on Dust or any of that stuff." Odin explained scratching his beard. "But even I think it is not necessary for over 100 robots as well as a giant metal spider to guard it."

Willow was about to argue before she realised... he had a good point. Why were there so many? "W-Well, perhaps there is rare Dust on board?"

Summer closed her eyes. "I agree with Odin. Rare or not, it doesn't need THIS much protection."

"Indeed." Walter chimed in. "with tue regular models we have right now guarding cargo, which aren't these ones. It is usually only 20 of them guarding cargo. 30 tops."

With that mystery in their heads, they slowly turned back to the screen.

 **(Anyone else ever thought of that?)**

 **"Are you sure?" Blake asked.**

 **"JUST DO IT!"**

 **Noddimg, Blake charged at the droid, she threw her pistol which imbedded into it's armour which she used as leverage to launch herself before bring it down. It kept trying to fire but her Semblance kept her moving and confusing it's scanners, unable to lock on. She then latched onto it and blew a few rounds into it's face before rolling back to Adam. It charged it's cannons again and he yelled at her to go. When it fired he absorbed it into his blade and now his mask and hair was glowing.**

Adam slowly grinned in delight. The future looked amazing! He learned his technique. The White Fang seems to be doing better things and Blake was a worthy partner.

Odin cheered. "MAKE THEM GO BOOM BOOM!"

...Then he remembered he was in this room with a bunch of idiots.

 **The droid charged at him and tried to crush him, but Adam just swung which caused it to disintegrate.**

Taiyang whistled lowly. "Damn. That's some serious power behind that."

 **After that was done, he sheathed his sword and ran towards Blake, but found her on a seperate cart. The two stared at each other before Blake uttered one word. "Goodbye."**

 **Drawing her blade, she disconnected her cart from the train leaving Adam behind. She was now moving away as it faded to that familiar four pictured slot. Ruby, Weiss, now Blake was there.**

Adam just stood there shocked. Until he punched the ground. "She leaves me?! In the future, she leaves? Did those years mean nothing to her?! Those years where I raised her, trained her and took her in as my own. She just THREW THAT ALL AWAY?!"

The adults all stared at each other until Willow just looked down. She could sympathise with him a little bit. The thought of her own daughters running away would kill her inside.

Though Rachel sighed. "Red, White and Black. Ruby, Weiss and Blake. All we have left is Yellow."

Summer, Qrow and Taiyang looked at each other. They had a guess on who it was, they knew someone who had hair like that. Though she was only 4 years old. The older Rose looked at Adam who was just kneeling down. "Will you be fine to view the rest Adam?"

"...Yes. I will be fine." He muttered standing back up. "Let's observe the rest shall we? I want to get out of here, so I make sure Blake will never leave."

Summer smiled. "Good. Don't worry. We will all change this, no matter what. Let's just view this last vision and we can leave."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just play it."

They all looked at each other to which Adam glared. "What?"

"We... don't have control over having the visions." Rachel explained rubbing her arms. "So we have to wait."

Adam just stared at them all before muttering. "Oh for fucks, sa-"

 **And that's a wrap. Boy, been a few weeks huh? Blame college. So I must ask. Do you guys want me to make them react to RWBY music? Those songs hold a lot of meaning, I think it would be interesting. And for Death Battle, I have decided not to do that until I have no episodes to show. Which will be when Volume 3 is over and we're waiting for Volume 4.**

 **Favourite, Follow, Review.**

 **Safety and Peace and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Yellow Trailer

Chapter 4

 **Saaaaaalutations everyone! Welcome to another chapter of For the Future. So as you know, I did edit chapter 3 a little to make it a bit more readable. But now I can do a trailer I am more than familiar with. The Yellow Trailer.**

 **It's not as complicated to write as the Black Trailer, and its just as long too. And of course, I'm not just stopping here. All volumes will be here too.**

 **Also, just remember. Nora said she and Ren don't have parents. Which means Hanako and Odin aren't around in the future.**

 **Let's begin.**

 **I don't own RWBY. That belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

After that tension filled vision, where... words were exchanged. The group were now taking a break and refilling on their snacks and stuff. Summer, Taiyang and Qrow were discussing something regarding the fourth member.

"It's gotta be her right?" Taiyang asked. "I will bet my lucky flannel on it. I recognise that hair and it is just like Yangs."

Summer looked around. "You could be right. Plus, there is the fact that she and Ruby would be close together."

Qrow shrugged taking a swig from his beer bottle. "I guess we will find out when that vision starts."

Meanwhile, Adam and Willow were just glaring at each other and she sighed. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. We don't need to be friends. But... I suppose for the time being we can just put up with one another until we can leave."

Adam kept his glare but decided to agree. "Very well. This changes nothing however."

She nodded and turned away and went to join the other females. "How long is it going to take until we see this last vision?"

Athena closed her eyes. "I assume it will be soon. It is good to take a break however as we have seen too much in one sitting."

Rachel rubbed her arms nervously. "Hopefully there are less fights this time..."

She heard a sigh and turned to Willow. "Please relax Rachel, me and... Adam have made a truce to not fight, for the remainder of this experience."

"Well, thats a reli-" Rachel was interrupted by the screen turning white. "Oh, it looks like the vision is coming back everyone! Let's get going!"

A collection of tired sighs came out as everyone crowded into their spots, filled with their snacks and drinks now. Adam felt a little more relaxed around everyone now that he got to know them a little more. It wasn't enough to fully like them, but he could rest easy at least.

 **Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement.**

Everyone held their breath, wondering who this last girl would be. Though three certain people had a good idea on who it was.

 **It cut to a girl driving a motorcycle. Though they were unable to see her face, only her feet. The girl was now bringing the motorcycle to a halt, as she got to her destination. While she walked away from it, they all heard club music. The girls hair was showing as blonde but her body was pitch black as she walked towards the screen, until a spotlight came in and two doors opened to reveal her face.**

Summer, Taiyang and Qrows thoughts all came true as they knew who that was. "Yang..."

Alexandros looked at them. "I'm guessing you knew who that is?"

Taiyang nodded. "She's my other daughter... and Rubys half sister."

"Oh? Where is her mother?"

He didn't get a response and figured it was a sensitive subject. So he turned back to the screen and kept quiet.

 **Yang looked around as she was in a dance club, with music booming through the speakers as she walked up to the bar.**

Summer smiled brightly seeing her grown up. She looked just like her mother, but suddenly she heard growls coming from the men beside her and turned to them. "Taiyang? Qrow? What's wrong? I know it's hard seeing her all grown up like this, but we will see them aga-"

"There is no way in hell she is wearing that." Taiyang growled.

"...What?"

Qrow folded his arms. "He's right. She will not be dressing up like some hussy, she will be giving boys the wrong idea."

Summer glared at them both. "Don't you two start. This is Yangs future and you will not control it."

"But-"

"End of story!"

Rachel gulped nervously as the two men huffed and crossed their arms, and decided to change the subject. "S-So the music sounds nice."

Hanako smiled a little and nodded. "Sounds more like a club version of the music we heard in the vision with Ruby."

 **RED LIKE ROSES, FILLS MY DREAMS AND BRINGS ME TO THE PLACE YOU REST.**

 **As Yang was walking towards the bar, she spotted a man in a suit talk to another man in a white waist coat with orange hair. As the oranye haired man walked away, the man rubbed his temples and leaned on the bar. Smiling, Yang walked up next to him. The man saw her and sent the two twin girls away.**

 **"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." Yang said to the bartender. As he walked away, she added. "Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."**

 **"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" The man said to her.**

 **She let out a cute giggle and placed a hand on her hip. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"**

Everyone was a little unnerved by Taiyang, who at this point was so angry his face was red. "I will NOT raise her to act like this!"

Summer sweated nervously and patted her partners back. "There there. It will be okay."

He took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down. "You're right. Because me and her will be having a serious talk when she is older."

 **"So you know who I am." Junior said. "You have a name, sweetheart?"**

 **Yang giggled again and went closer to him. "Yes Junior, I have several. But instead of sweetheart."**

 **She trailed her finger down his chest before grabbing his crotch. "You can just call me SIR!"**

 **He squeaked in pain as she crushed his balls. Her expression was more hardened and serious as she was done playing around.**

All the men in the room groaned in pain as they winced. Qrow pulled at his collar. "She's definitely Ravens daughter."

"The amount of times Raven did that to me, whenever I messed up was horrible. To be honest it was a miracle I got not one but two kids." Taiyang whimpered.

Summer giggled to see Yang acted more like her mother than her father.

 **"People say you know everything." Yang stated before bringing out her scroll and showing him a picture. "Tell me where I can find her and I will let you go."**

Qrows eyes widened as he recognised the person in the picture. "She's looking for Raven."

Taiyang groaned loudly as he covered his face. "Of course. Of course! Nothing can ever be simple now can it?"

Rachel looked at Taiyang. "Well, don't you want her to meet her mother?"

"Of course. But the fact is, I don't know where she is so I can't introduce her."

She felt sorry for Taiyang. She could never imagine being in his shoes. If her husband left, would one of her daughters be the same? Would Jaune?

 **"I've never seen her before." Junior whimpered. "I swear."**

 **"Excuse me?" Yang growled, tightening her grip on him causing him to squeal.**

 **"I swear, sir!"**

 **Her eyes shifted to the henchmen who were gathering around them. She smirked, taunting him. "Hmmmmm, seems we have an audience. This must be very embarrassing for you huh? Awkward."**

 **Junior grunted, trying to threaten the blonde girl. "Listen, blondie. Sir! If you wanna make it out of this club alive. I suggest you let me go. Now!"**

 **He exhaled in relief before growling at her. "You'll pay for that."**

 **Junior started walking away, putting his shades on and Yang followed. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive. Come on, lets kiss and make up okay?"**

Taiyang slowly started to grin as he realised what she was doing. And he liked it. "Hah! Thats my girl!"

Athena was still confused. "I don't understand."

"She is using her looks to get her enemies to lower their guard. I do it all the time."

"Please. If she did what you do all the time, there would be a lot of knocked up women." Qrow slurred, feeling tipsy.

Summer rubbed her temples in annoyance and tried to ignore them.

 **WHITE IS COLD AND ALWAYS YEARNING, BURDENED BY THE ROYAL TEST.**

 **Junior looked at her and she let out another giggle. He then shrugged and said okay. She leaned forward and pursed her lips as he went closer. When he got the right distance, she punched him which sent the poor guy flying into a glass pillar and crasning into a wall.**

 **BLACK THE BEAST DESCENDS FROM SHADOWS.**

 **He groaned, dazed as hearts surrounded him before a large bottle hit his head. She grinned, as the men started surrounding her she activated her weapon which morphed into gauntlets, and she cocked one to reload its cartridges.**

Odin grinned as he observed her weapons. "Shotgun gauntlets. I like a lot. Up close and personal."

Adam was also intrigued at Yangs gauntlets. In truth, he has never seen anything like it. Using shotgun bullets near your fists isn't exactly common. 'Maybe technology in the future makes it possible.'

 **YELLOW BEAUTY BURNS. GOLD.**

 **The henchmen started to charge at her but she dodged by jumping in the air and grinned, her fist starting to light up as she dropped down and punched the ground. The shockwave throwing all the henchmen around her away. Yang then stood up and smirked down at her opponents before jumping again and bringing her foot on a henchman.**

 **"Mirror. Tell me something. Tell me who's the lonliest of all?"**

"And now we have Weiss' music." Willow acknowledged. "Is it just going to go through all three of the girls songs? Doesn't Yang have her own?"

 **While the henchmen were stunned, she punched one in the stomach, launching him away and spinkicked another. Getting their bearings straight, they start charging buf Yang keeps pu ching and kicking sending more to kiss the ground. Getting brutal, she uppercut one and while he was in the air sent him crashing to the ground with a punch.**

Ozpin smiled at the display if skill Yang had. "It seems all four of these girls have enough experience in training to be potential huntresses."

Glynda nodded. "I agree. Though Ms Rose may be a little younger than the other three."

 **"Fear of. What's inside me; Tell me can a heart be set to stone?"**

 **Seeing more charging at her, Yang used her gauntlets to kaunch herself at them and performed a series of combos to make them to get a face full of floor. Hearing bullets rain down on her, she saw the DJ firing a machine gun at her. Deciding to take him out, Yang charged at him and used her gauntlets to launch up onto the platform he was on, kicking his head and punching him against the wall before she slammed his head onto the mix board and used her weapons to launch him away.**

 **She looked ahead of her and saw the twin girls from earlier.**

 **"Melanie, who is this girl?" The one with the red dress ask her white dressed sister.**

 **"I dunno Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson."**

 **Yang smirked and cocked her gauntlets, which spewed out discarded bullets before grabbing out some more ammo placing them in the holsters and jumping towards the twins and firing a few blasts.**

 **BORN WITH, NO LIFE. INTO SUBJUGATION. TREATED, LIKE A WORTHLESS ANIMAL.**

Adam frowned as he heard the lyrics. "And now Blake. Doesn't this girl have any music? It seems to be a bit of a let down."

Taiyang smirked. "Just wiat. My little girl will have the best music than of the four."

Summer then looked at him. "Even Rubys?"

They then all stopped and wondered why they were arguing about music. Deciding to get back to the action, they turned back to the screen.

 **Melanie and Miltia dodged the shots, as Yang touched the ground she kept firing her shots at the two, but they kept moving so it made them harder targets and all Yang was doing at this point was destroying the club.**

Summer groaned, covering her face. "And suddenly, she takes after her father more than just her eyes and hair colour."

Taiyang gasped and placed a hand on his heart. "Me? I'm shocked you would think I'm destructive Summer."

"Remember Video Game Night?"

"...We were playing Duck Hunt. I just wanted to make it interesting."

Everyone else was curious about what happened, but right now were watching Yang and the twins fight.

 **STRIPPED OF. ALL RIGHTS. JUST TO LESSER BEINGS. CRUSHED BY, CRUEL RUTHLESS HUMAN RULE!**

 **Melanie dashed towards Yang and delivered a kick, which Yang blocked but the force sent her flying back. Growling, she cocked her right arm and fired a shot which Melanie dodged but it destroted another pillar. Miltia then charged and used her claws to slash at her, before Melanie used her heels to deliver more kicks. Now the twins were double teaming her, and Yang was having trouble blocking their blows, until both knocked her away. Not giving up, Yang used her gauntlets to launch herself at them and delivered a punch to Melanie. Now that she was out of the way, she could focus on Miltia.**

Once again being observant, Hanako spoke up. "Seems out of the four, Yang has had more troubke to deal with. But very smart, taking one out so she can focus."

Odin grinend and chugged his beer. "An amazing girl! Who needs snipers and guns when YOU USE YOUR FISTS!"

"...Odin, she has shotguns for wrists."

"MY POINT STILL STANDS.!"

 **WHEN IT STARTED. ALL WE WANTED WAS A CHANCE TO LIVE OUR LIVES, NOW IN DARKNESS. TAKE EVERYTHING WE WANT AND WE WILL RISE.**

 **Gritting her teeth, Yang cocked her guns again and started to brawl with Miltia. They traded blows for a while, not being abke to hit each other until Yang kicked her stomach and used that time to punch her, each blow lifting her into the air until she delivered one more punch which sent her into yet another pillar. Melanie, seeing her sister out of commission, she dodged Yangs bullets trying to find an opening. When Yang reared her fist back, she found the opening and delivered a kick to block the shot. Now the two kept trading blows, though Yang was struggling to keep Melanies feet at bay.**

Glynda grew concerned at the obvious struggle. "It seems Ms Xiao Long has a weakness against opponents who specialise in kicks."

Ozpin nodded. "Understandable. Nobody is perfect. We all have our weaknesses, be it physically or emotionally."

 **Melanie tried some more kicks but Yang was able to stop her using her gauntlets as a defence but while she was focusing on that one foot, she wasn't paying attention to the other one as Melanie kicked her stomach which sent her flying back. Needing time to think, Yang tried her best to avoid Melanies kicks and started stepping back but Melanie followed her, wanting to finish this girl off.**

 **FROM SHADOWS, WE'LL DESCEND UPON THE WORLD. TAKE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE.**

 **Melanie managed to catch up, and tried to kick but Yang managed to block it, coming to a stop. The twin then tried to kick her again but Yang spun around and elbowed her belly, causing her to gag. Now that Melanie was stunned, Yang grabbed her arm and soun her around before delivering a kick to her face.**

Everyone winced at the blow Yang gave. "That must have hurt."

Taiyang grinned as he saw just how capable his daughter was at fighting. But he soon saw the fight wasn't over.

 **Yang looked around to see projections and ligjts were turning off, and the music lowered down. Now she heard the crescendo from 'Mirror Mirror'. After seeing Melanie crawl away, she turned around to see a spotlight revealing Junior with a giant rocket launcher. "You're gonna pay for this."**

 **She got her game face on, as she readied her gauntlets. Junior then fired off some rockets at the blonde to which she dodged.**

 **COME AT ME, AND YOU'LL SEE. I'M MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE.**

Taiyang grinned once more and threw his hands in the air. "Yes! She has her own song... Why don't I have my own somg?"

Summer smiled nervously and patted his back. "Let's focus on more important stuff. I feel this fight will be over soon."

 **YOU THINK THAT, YOU'LL BREAK ME. YOU'RE GONNA FIND IN TIME.**

 **Yang growled and fired more shotgun blasts to make the rockets blow up and not hit her. While she was distracted, Junior changed his rocket launcher to a bat and charged at Yang. The first blow, she barely blocked and the second almost hit her face, but she stood her ground and blocked once more. Junior swung again and the force she wasn't prepared as it knocked her off balance, and Junior took that time to swing at her which sent her flying into a glass table.**

 **YOU'RE STANDING TOO CLOSE TO A FLAME THATS BURNING HOTTER THAN A SUN IN THE MIDDLE OF JULY.**

 **Yang slowly picked herself up. But instead of being in pain, she just grinned and chuckled a little as her hair was starting to light up with flames.**

Qrow noticed this and smirked, turning to Taiyang. "Interesting. Seems she has MY semblance."

Rachel turned to Qrow. "Well, aren't semblances hereditary from family members?"

"You're right. I just want to rub it in this lugs face that she doesn't have HIS."

Summer gave Qrow a glare while comforting a sulking Taiyang. "That's enough Qrow."

"You are no fun."

 **Yang then punched her fists together and her hair spiked up before falling back down and she charged at Junior who tried to hit her but she kept dodging and was landing a number of hits on Junior, she was too close for him to hit her.**

Athena cleared her throat. "What... exactly is Yangs semblance?"

"Well, assuming it's my semblance." Qrow began. "Then with every hit she takes, she gets much stronger."

Alexandros nodded in understanding. "A very unique trait. Though if I'm guessing it doesn't let her not the feel the blows."

"...That's just details." Qrow muttered taking a swig of his drink.

 **SENDING OUT YOUR ARMY BUT YOU STILL CAN'T WIN; LISTEN UP SILLY BOY, 'CUZ I'M GONNA TELL YOU WHY.**

 **Junior just couldn't do anything, and was at the mercy of Yang and her punches until she delivered one more and suddenly, her eyes turned ruby red. As the punch connected, Junior was knocked back as his weapon was broke in half.**

 **I BURN! CAN'T HOLD ME NOW. YOU NOTHING THAT CAN STOP ME. (I BURN!) SWING ALL YOU WANT. LIKE A FEVER I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!**

 **As he got up, he noticed he was holding a lock of blonde hair. He grinned at the blonde who stood in shock at her hair being cut off. She growled loudly and literally exploded, the whole club blowing up as she charhed at Junior, screaming loudly. She delivered one last punch to his face which ignited a giant explosion and threw him out of the window.**

Everyone in the room sweated nervously at this display of power... all because she lost a bit of her hair. Taiyang whispered to Summer. "I guess she doesn't grow out of that phase."

"Tell me about it. You still have a bruise on your stomach after you accidentally ruined her hair."

 **Junior groaned in pain as Yang jumped out the window and and saw a certain red cloaked girl. "Yang? Is that you?"**

 **Seeing her little sister, her eyes changed back to normal. "Oh, hey sis!"**

 **Ruby placed her hands on her hips and asked. "What are you doing here?"**

 **Yang rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "It's a long story."**

They all saw the four panels fall into place. The final person was revealed to be Yang and the word RWBY appeared under them.

Willow sighed and leaned back. "It's all over. We have viewed the visions."

Summer giggled. "It was actually kind of fun. But I guess we get to go back home now."

So they all waited. But after 2 minutes of waiting, Adam sensed something was wrong. "We viewed the visions! Why are we still here?!"

Suddenly, a piece of paper fell into Summers hands again and her face dropped. "Oh no... I'll read this."

 _"While you did view the visions, you didn't get all of them. If I was just showing you all those four visions, why would I bring Odin? Or Hanako? Or Alexandros? No. We all still have a long way to go, so I advise you all get comfortable as you are viewing a future that is 13 years your current timeline. You may even learn a lot about yourselves while you're at it. So sit back and enjoy... 'RWBY'."_

They all groaned loudly at that. But they knew there was no fighting it. So they all gathered abck to their spot and waited.

Rachel smiled and bounced. "I think it will be fun. Seeing our future."

Athena grinned a little and clapped her hands. "Indeed. I wonder if we will see Pyrrha in thismfuture. Oh, I bet she will look beautiful."

Summer breathed out and resched for popcorn. "Only one way to find out. Let's watch this."

Willow became silent. "What if the future is horrible?"

"Don't worry Willow. We will change all of this when it's done. We will do it... For the Future."

 **And that's a wrap. Well, everyone we are done with the trailers. Now we can view the show itself. So what will you expect? Matchmaker Rachel, overprotective parents, and an understanding of each other too.**

 **Favourite, Follow, Review.**

 **Safety and Peace and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

Chapter 5

 **We are back once again, with another chapter. Now we are kicking things off with, you guessed it. Volume 1, Episode 1, Ruby Rose. Also, everyone enjoying Volume 3 so far? I sure am. I like Qrow and Winter. BUT WHEN ARE WE GETTING PROFESSOR PEACH?! Maybe in Volume 26, when we see her on her death bed. Anyway, enough ranting lets begin.**

 **As usual I do not own RWBY. That belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

Adam groaned loudly as he blinked his eyes open. Everyone was taking a nap after they had been waiting OVER AN HOUR for the vision to start. And most of them were exhausted from todays events. He went to the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple and some milk. 'At least I can get some decent food here.'

He took a bite of the apple and almost moaned at the taste. "So fresh and juicy..."

While he was eating the apple, he observed everyone in the room. They were an interesting bunch right enough, but he did get used to them. It was just nice to know there were people in the world who didn't despise faunus., the Schnee woman was still a bitch but as long as she held her end of the truce he would as well. Adam was always a man of his word.

"So, you're finally awake." He turned around to see Professor Ozpin himself, with a mug of coffee in his hands. "Did you sleep well?"

After getting no response, Ozpin set his mug down. "I understand your world is changing a lot, and being imtroduced to so many things so quickly. But you will be fine."

Adam scoffed as he swirled his milk in his cup. "Easy for you to say. You humans have it easy compared to us."

"... Sadly, that is the case. But there are people who work to make equality for the faunus happen."

"Well, I would love to believe you Ozpin. But until I see results, I will stick to being part of the White Fang. I know you don't approve of what me and Blake do in the future, but personally I believe doing that will give us more respect."

"But is that what you truly want? Would you rather be treated fairly out of respect, and not fear?"

Adam just looked down and muttered. "What do you do Ozpin?"

"I am the new headmaster at Beacon Academy."

"You must be happy,"

The gray haired man sighed and paced around. "Yes and no. I am happy to be able to lead young people into the life of a hunter. But I am also responsible for all of them, and if those students end up getting injured or killed, that brings a lot on my shoulders. I myself have made too many mistakes in life, and I fear that I will end up making more."

The young faunus looked at this man, and saw exhaustion in his eyes. The look of someone who has seen too much. But before he could reply, the two saw the screen turn white. "Ah, it seems we can watch the visions now. I suggest we wake everyone up now."

Adam nodded and soon enough, everyone was back on the couch with their snacks in hand as the screen was now black.

Summer whined and rubbed her eyes. "I wonder what the future will be like."

Rachel smiled. "I suppose we will see."

 **The screen was panning upwards to a building when a females voice spoke. "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villians. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants. Byproducts of a forgotten past."**

 **The screen faded away into the building and showed a wasteland, where the figure of a man appeared. "Man, born from dust was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations."**

Everyones eyes darkened when they saw the man be surrounded by those dark creatures. The very creatures most of them trained so hard to defeat. And the reason most people had to suffer. Though they already knew these origins, it was refreshing to be given a reminder once every now and then.

 **"These forces clashed. And it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence, to the void."**

 **The screen was now covered in smoke as the woman continued. "However, even the smallest spark of hope, is enough to ignite change."**

 **The screen lit up in the center as the light became brighter and brighter. "And in time, man's passion. Resourcefulness and ingenuity lead them to the tools that would help to even the odds."**

 **It then showed a diamond shaped object everyone these days knew too well. "This power, was appropriately named. Dust."**

Everyone in the room smiled at the symbol of hope that was Dust. To this day, none of them could imagine living without it. It powered their weapons, their machines. Almost everything. It truly was a lifesaver. Without Dust, the Grimm would have taken over a long time ago.

 **The scene shifted to two men using lightning Dust to draw back the Grimm and two more joined holding their swords skyward and even more joined them all with rifles. "Natures wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadows absence came strength. Civilisation, and most importantly, life."**

 **It now showed the map of Remnant and it's four kingdoms. All being presented with a fortress to symbolise humanity's safety. "But even the most brilliant lights will eventually flicker and die." Now the four forts lit up and faded, as the map disappeared, and it now cut to a street at night.**

 **"And when they are gone. Darkness will return."**

 **The screen now showed a man with orange hair and wearing a fancy white waistcoat, walking down the street with some guards behind him. He stopped and looked around before taking a puff of his cigar.**

Rachel gasped as she pointed at the screen. "I remember him! He was the guy who was in the vision with Yang!"

"Very observant. Well done Rachel." Qrow praised her while narrowing his eyes. "If I had to guess, then ol' Junior is doing a little bodyguard hiring service these days."

Taiyang chuckled, shaking his head. "Then he didn't get a good deal considering a seventeen year old girl whooped all their butts. Granted, it WAS my daughter but you get my point."

 **The man was now walking past a crowd of people, who cowered and even ran away, knowing who he was, while the woman continued to talk. "So you may prepare your guardians. Build your monuments to a so called 'free world'. But take heed. There will be no victory in strength."**

 **Now he was leading his men to a little shop that said 'From Dust till Dawn', the bell jingling as he opened the door to the shop. Everyone in the room then heard the voice of Ozpin. "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things you have long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."**

 **As Ozpin was explaining that, the screen showed a certain girl with a red hood reading a weapons magazine.**

Summer squealed in delight and bounced in her seat. "There she is! There's Ruby!"

"I think we should be talking about how old Ozpin sounds in this vision." Alexandros chuckled which elicted a small smile from the headmaster.

"To be fair, it IS thirteen years in our future. And let's be honest, none of us are getting any younger."

Adam just looked at everyone as they sighed sadly, clearly missing their days of youth. 'Shit. Is this gonna be me when I'm older? Fantasising about my younger days?'

 **The henchmen all observed the shop to see how much Dust was around, by looking at the pipes and the glass display in front of them. The old man looked worried as the orange haired guy took out his cigar and tapped away the ash that had built up. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"**

 **As he was explaining, one of the henchmen aimed a gun at the poor old man and he raised his hands. "Please! Just take my lien and leave!"**

Willow gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Of all the nerve!"

 **However, the man shushed him and spoke in a gentle voice. "Sh. Sh. Sh. Sh. Calm down, we're not here for your money." He then looked at his men and ordered. "Grab the Dust."**

Now Willow was red in the face from fuming so hard. That is Dust HER company works so hard to bring to the public. It is not meant to just be taken all willy nilly. Luckily, her husband was with her to calm her down so she doesn't get all... 'bitchy' as Summer described it.

 **The men nodded and took out some tubes, plugging them into the pipes and filling them with grounded Dust. Another went up to the store owner and opened up a briefcase. "Crystals. Burn, uncut." The store owner did as he was told and reached under to grab what he wanted him to get.**

 **(Quick Author's note. You may be wondering why I'm not using Torchwicks name. Well, it's because *spoiler alert* we don't learn his name until the end of the episode. Keeping it true to canon folks.)**

Summer was now growling as she saw these thieves rob and old man. Oh, how she wish she was there right now and she would kick all of them!

 **One henchman was about to gather more grounded Dust when he heard the sound of muffled music. Looking to his left, he saw a little girl with her hood up looking at a magazine. Not wanting witnesses, he drew his sword and pointed it at her. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them."**

 **After getting no response, he gritted his teeth and raised his voice, walking towards her. "Hey! I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?"**

 **He turned her around, and her hood fell off revealing she was wearing headphones. Sure enough, it was Ruby Rose. Summer and Taiyangs daughter.**

Taiyang glared at the screen, seeing his little girl was in trouble. But he felt Summer squeeze his arm. "It's fine Tai. You know she is more than capable of fighting."

He looked back at his lovef, and smiled, nodding. She was right. Rubyw as his daughter, so of course she is an amazing fighter.

 **Getting very annoyed, he pointed at his ear, signalling her to take off her headphones. So she did, and blinked her silver eyes. "Yes?"**

 **"I said. Put your hands in the air, now!"**

 **She frowned a little bit as she looked at him. "Are you... robbing me?"**

 **"YES!"**

 **Now she had a giant smirk, as she nodded in understanding. "Oohhhhh."**

Everyone in the room sported the same smirk as Ruby. They all knew how good of a fighter she is. This man was in serious trouble.

 **The orange haired man was busy observing a Dust crystal in his hand, when he heard the sound of someone crashing into something. Turning around to see one of the henchmen knocked out, he turned to another and lazily nodded in Rubys direction. One of them ran up to Ruby, pointed a gun and yelled. "Freeze!"**

 **And what he got in return was a kick that sent him flying out the window.**

 **THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE'VE WAITED FOR! THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE OPEN UP THE DOOR! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR ABSOLUTION! HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR A REVOLUTION! WELCOME TO A WORLD OF NEW SOLUTIONS! WELCOME TO A WORLD OF BLOODY EVOLUTION!**

 **The remaining three henchmen all looked out the wimdow, and seeing a large scythe start to form. Now the orange haired man looked out and frowned at the girl who held the large weapon on her shoulders and smirked at the men, before doing a series of spins with the scythe and planted the blade at the ground, aimed at them and then turned off her headphones which was blaring out music.**

Summer cheered loudly as she bounced again. "That's my girl!"

Taiyang now realises he doesn't have to worry. He now saw the same Ruby who had annihilated all those beowolves back in the first vision and smiled brightly. How he was so proud of his daughters.

 **The orange haired man just stared at Ruby. "Okaaaaay..." Before looking at the henchmen and said. "Get her!"**

 **Finding their bearings, the men ran out the shop and charged at Ruby.**

 **(God, I feel like Ichya and Elfman from Fairy Tail combined. Saying Man all the time)**

 **One henchman tried to stab Ruby but she used her scythe to lift herself up, and spin kicked his face before dislodging her blade from tue ground and getting in position. Seeing two more charging, she kept her finger on the trigger and spun around, before swinging upwards and one of the men screamed in pain as he was sent flying and she brought the back of the weapon onto the other one, crushing him. The first one she kicked got back up and started firing bullets at her, but Ruby used the recoil of her weapon to dodge, using more more recoil to send her flying into the man.**

 **As he was sent flying in the air, she stopped herself by planting the scythe in the ground and hitting him in mid air, the orange haired man lazily looked down at the fallen person. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were."**

Athena crossed her arms and scowled. "What a horrible man! He has no remorse for his fallen comrades!"

"Well, to be fair he didn't really know them, just hired them from Junior."Taiyang replied. "And if I know bad guys from the movies, then they don't care about anyone in general, just themse-" he looked around and saw all the women giving him a cold glare. "I'll shut up now."

 **The man then took out his cigar, and then crushed it with his cane. "Well, Red. I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around."**

 **He then aimed his cane at Ruby, the end producing a crosshair. "I'm afraid this, is where we part ways."**

 **Rubys eyes hardened as the man fired what seemed to be a flare mixed with Dust. Reacting quickly, she fired her weapon into the ground, launching her up and protected from harms way. Though when she landed, Ruby couldn't find the man. Looking behind her, she saw him climbing up the ladder**

Adam was now confused. "How in the world did he get up there so fast?"

"Perhaps he planned this in advance." Qrow said. "He seemed pretty calm."

 **Glaring at him, Ruby turned to the shopkeeper. "You okay if I go after him?"**

 **Getting a nod in return, Ruby used her weapon to lau ch herself up and saw the man running towards the edge. "HEY!"**

 **To her surprise, he stopped at the edge of the building, and muttered. "Persistent."**

 **Ruby narrowed her eyes, ready too strike but heard the sound of an engine. She then stepped back when a Bullhead came in sight from below and a spotlight came down from it, blinding her. Taking the small gateway of time, the man stepped into the Bullhead, and turned to Ruby. "END OF THE LINE RED!"**

 **Holding out the same red Dust crystal he was looking at back in the shop, he threw it at her which landed at Rubys feet. He then fired not at her, but the crystal which caused a huge explosion.**

"RUBY! NO!" Summer screamed, while clinging onto Taiyang, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Her baby girl is dead! "It's no use! I just watched my baby die!"

"Summer calm down... look. She's fine."

She wiped her eyes and looked at the screen again. And what she saw made her gasp in relief.

 **The man laughed loudly, but then glared seeing the girl was unharmed. Ruby opened her eyes and saw a blonde woman with a purple glyph in front of her. She saved her.**

Ozpin smiled a little, seeing who it was. "Well, Glynda. It seems age has been very kind to you."

But she wasn't listening, just staring in shock at the screen. It was her. In the future, and it seemed she was more of a professional woman now. Glynda smiled seeing herself from the future, excited to see how much she has improved.

 **Ruby stared in awe at the woman in front of her who let out a "Hmph." And pushed up her glasses, before swinging her crop which sent out beams of purple Dust to attack the Bullhead. The man yelled in surprise as the Bullhead rocked about and he growled, going to the cockpit and yelling to a woman piloting. "We got a Huntress!"**

 **The woman quickly let go of the contrls for the man to pilot, as she went out to the side. Meanwhile, Glynda sent out another spell which created a storm above the Bullhead, she then brought her crop down and ice Dust came raining down on the ship, almost impaling the man but he dodged it while piloting. The woman from the cockpit then came out and looked at the two people on the building, and Glynda narrowed her eyes trying to see who this person was.**

Rachel noticed her face and turned towards her present self. "Glynda do you know her?"

"I have never seen her in my life. Then again, most of her body is covered in shadows so I can't identify her well."

 **The woman's hand lit up with fire and she launched it at Glynda, who brought up a shield to protect herself. But the fire (Which looked like Dust) stayed on the ground, and the woman lifted her arm up. The Dust mage noticing the ground light up and dodged out of the explosion so she couldn't get hurt. She was now taking advantage of the rubble around her as she cast a spell to mould it into a giant spear, launching it into the Bullhead. However, the woman tried to destroy it by launching more fireballs at it, but Glynda kept it together and it kept it's course. Luckily, the man managed to tilt the ship so the rubble would scrape off it. Glynda wasn't giving up as she made it take a rebound course. But the woman on the ship was getting annoyed, being thrown about the ship. Looking at the pieces of rubble, she unleashed a fire spell which enveloped the pieces and destroyed it.**

 **Gritting her teeth, Ruby switched her scythe into rifle mode and started firing shots at the ship, but the woman just merely deflected them with her hand. And in response, waved her hand so the ground lit up again. Thinking quickly, Glynda threw Ruby out the way and managed to dodge tue explosion so none of them were hurt.**

Walter sighed and rubbed his temple. "No offence to Ruby, but why did she think she could do anything? Not even Glynda, who at this point is probably a master Dust mage, could do anything."

"Well, the important thing is she tried." Summer retorted.

Adam made a face observing this woman. "If we are truly changing the future, we may have to keep an eye on this woman. She could be a danger to us all with skill like that, and she is definitely not on the good side."

Everyone else muttered an agreement.

 **Glynda just stood up as there was nothing else she could do. The Bullhead closed its doors and flew away, with both the man and woman in tow.**

Taiyang clicked his tongue. "You know, you have to admire that man in a way. He was able to keep calm during that entire situation."

"Well, he has obviously done this more than once." Willow replied, with an annoyed face. "So he can get... cocky when in battle."

 **Ruby spoke in almost a whisper at Glynda. "You're a Huntress..."**

 **She turned around to face the younger girl who at this point had an axcited face. "Can I have your autograph?!"**

 **But suddenly, Rubys face went from excited to sad as she was now in a room with Glynda who was pacing around the room scolding her. "I hope you realise your actions tonight will not be taking lightly young lady. You put yourself, and others in great danger."**

 **"They started it!" Ruby whined like a child.**

Qrow sighed loudly. "Great, Glynda has turned into the bitchy school teacher. It's just like Professor Zuelch all over again."

All he got in return was a muderous glare from the newly hired Professor. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that little comment Qrow."

He lazily waved his hand in response and swigged his beer, making a face at the taste. "Godamnit, not even any good whiskey round here..."

 **Ignoring her little outburst, Glynda continued looking at her scroll. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back."**

 **Ruby smiled at the praise, until Glynda turned to glare at her. "And a slap on the wrist!"**

 **She emphasised by slamming her riding crop near Rubys hand who squeaked in fright.**

Everyone else in the room flinched at the sound, except Glynda who just smirked. She was really loving her future self.

 **Glynda sighed and then said. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."**

 **Ruby blinked, seeing Glynda walk away from the door to see a gray haired man walking in with a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose."**

Odin laughed seeing who it was. "Hey look! It's old Ozpin!"

Athena giggled a little seeing him, "You seem to have adapted some sort of hipster look in the future."

"Preposterous. I could say you and your husband are always dressed for fancy dress, but I know you are not. Just because I wear those clothes doesn't mean I'm some sort of hipster."

They could argue all day long about Ozpin being a hipster, but Athena was still tired so she decided to drop it.

 **Ozpin leaned closer to Ruby and observed her face. "You... have silver eyes."**

 **Ruby didn't know how to respond so she just let out an. "Ummmmm..."**

 **Getting down to business, he gestured to Glyndas scroll which had footage from Rubys fight. "So. Where did you learn to do this?"**

 **Feeling frightened, Ruby stammered out. "S-Signal Academy?"**

 **"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"**

 **"W-Well, one teacher in particular."**

 **Staying silent for a second, Ozpin placed a plate of cookies in front of her. "I see."**

Everyone was a little shocked, suddenly remembering that scythe weaponry is in fact dangerous, hence why it is so rare.

"What sort of irresponsible, reckless person would teach a child such a dangerous art?" Willow yelled.

 **Shyly looking at them, she slowly took a cookie and munched on it. Before starting to munch all of them at a fast pace.**

Summer smiled proudly seeing another thing her daughter got from her mother. Their love of cookies. It's why Summer always bakes them, and eats them. And her kids love them too.

"Goodness! How much can she eat?" Willow exclaimed.

Adam felt a little jealous of Ruby right now. He always wanted to try cookies, sadly he could never get fresh ones so they were always stale.

 **"It's just that I've seen one ither scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."**

 **"Oohh, that's my uncle!" Ruby muffled with her mouth full. But after realising her bad manners, she swallowed and chuckled a little. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all."**

 **She started doing a bunch of karate noises and poses elicting a smile from Ozpin. "So I've noticed."**

Everyone slowly turned to Qrow who merely drank his beer pretending not to notice. "And suddenly, we have our reckless, irresponsible dolt!" Willow remarked, crossing her arms.

"Hey lay off me Ice Queen!" Qrow retorted. "Someone had to teach her, and like hell I was letting this idiot teach her."

Taiyang growled at him but then stopped. "Wait, why didn't she go to ME? I mean, I'm her father, so it would make sense she would at least ask me first before training with Qrow."

Alexandros looked back at the screen. "I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

 **Ozpin placed his mug on the table and continued asking her questions. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"**

 **Rubys eyes then shone with determination as she replied. "Well, I want to be a Huntress."**

 **"You want to slay monsters?"**

 **"Yeah!" Ruby nodded. "I only have more have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm gonna apply for Beacon. See, my sister is starting there this year and she is trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cos I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought, ahhhhh might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and just, GEAHHHH ya know?"**

 **As she was explaining her speech became more fast and her gestures became more ridiculous, and all she got was a blank stare from the two adults.**

Rachel laughed nervously. "She seems... Excited for being a Huntress."

 **"Do you know who I am?"**

 **Ruby nodded. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."**

 **He smiled at the answer. "Hello."**

 **"Nice to meet you!"**

 **Ozpin leaned in closer and asked. "You want to go to my school?"**

 **"More than anything." Ruby replied.**

 **He looked at Glynda who just rolled her eyes and he looked back at Ruby. "Well, okay."**

Everyone was silent at this. "Did he just..."

"Give Ruby permission to join his school? Yep."

Summer squealed in delight and rushed over to Ozpin hugging him tightly. "Thank you sooooooo much! You're the best person ever!"

"Y-You're welcome Summer, now could you please let me go? I need air."

Realising her mistake, she let him go and blushed. "S-Sorry..."

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other and smiled. It seems their new positions at Beacon were paying off tremendously if they have matured this much. They could only look forward to the future. Qrow himseof couldn't believe he was actually a teacher at Signal. But he then remembered about Raven and Summers eventual demise. Maybe he took that job to keep him busy and try to forget.

 **Rubys face went from happy to gasping for air as the scene changed to Yang hugging her and it looked like they were on an airship. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day EVER!"**

 **"Please stop." Ruby managed to choke out before her sister let her go, still excited. "But I'm so proud of yooouuuuu!"**

 **"Really sis, it was nothing."**

 **"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bees knees!"**

 **Ruby then snapped and said to Yang. "I don't want to be the bess knees okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."**

Qrow raised an eyebrow seeing her unusually timid nature. "Well, she has certainly done a one eighty hasn't she?"

 **Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited?"**

 **"Of course I'm excited. I just..." Ruby took a deep breath. "I got moved ahead by two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."**

 **The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled, placing an arm round the younger girl. "But you ARE special."**

 **They then looked over to see a news report. "The robbery was lead by notorious criminal Roman Torcheick. Who continues to evade authorities."**

 **The screen displayed the orange haired man from earlier with his mugshot. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."**

Willow scowled and folded her arms. "Why do the police exist if they can't even do their jobs?"

Summer laughed nervously and tried to calm her down. "Now now Willow, I'm sure they are doing everything they can. Torchwick is just... an evasive man."

She just glared at the mugshot on screen. She will personally see him arrested in the future.

 **The footage now changed to a woman with lavender hair. This was Lisa. "Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturdays Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark. When members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."**

 **Lisa showed a picture of the White Fang symbol. "This once peaceful organisation has now disrupted-"**

 **The screen shut off interrupting Lisa.**

Adam frowned at the news. Why is the White Fang meddling with Faunus Protests? The priority is to get the humans to accept them! They were doing their part, so why did the White Fang feel the need to disrupt it? Unless it was to recruit more members.

 **The screen was replaced with a hologram of Glynda. "Hello and welcome to Beacon."**

 **The sisters turned around and Yang asked. "Who is that?"**

 **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**

 **"Oh." Yang realised the her question was answered very quickly.**

 **"You are among the privileged few who have received honorary deeds to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is YOUR duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is OUR turn to provide you knowledge and training to protect our world."**

Glynda once again smiled. She had actually managed to achieve her dream of becoming a Professor and being able to guide the next generation on the right path. And she is a much better Dust mage in the future.

 **Ruby gasped and looked out the window. "Wow!**

 **The sisters saw the view and it looked amazing. "Look! You can see Signal from up here."**

 **Ruby smiled as Yang once again wrapped an arm around her. "I guess home isn't too far after all."**

 **"Beacons our home now." Yang reminded her.**

 **They heard the sound of gagging and turned to see a blonde boy.**

"MY BABY!" Rachel screamed which caused everyone to cover their ears. "That's my baby boy, I'm sure of it!"

Taiyang groaned loudly. "Rachel, please calm yourself. Though that is quite good he was able to get into Bea- oh god, is he suffering from motion sickness?"

"It is a common thing!" Rachel retorted.

 **The boy tried to hold it in and ran past the two while Yang smirked. "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone."**

 **"Well, it WAS a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby replied.**

 **"I wonder who we're gonna meet." Yang wondered.**

 **"Hopefully their better than vomit boy."**

 **As the airship was flying away, Ruby gasped. "Oh Yang gross! You have puke on your shoe!"**

The adults all just sweatdropped at the commotion they were hearing as Ruby tried to run away from Yang. They saw 'ROOSTERTEETH PRESENTS' and Qrow pursed his lips. "Nice. We even get a little intro. It's like a show."

 **It changed to Ruby kneeling by her mothers grave, as she started looking up she saw a white cloak. It was Summer.**

 **THEY SEE YOU AS SMALL AND HELPLESS. THEY SEE YOU AS JUST A CHILD. SURPRISED WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT A WARRIOR WILL SOON RUN WILD.**

Summer suddenly became sad again as she remembered she isn't around in the future. She's dead.

 **Ruby watched as Summer slowly started to dissolve into white rose petals that scattered away, and the moon dissolved too. The scenery went white as it displayed the title.**

 **RWBY**

 **PREPARE FOR YOUR GREATEST MOMENTS, PREPARE FOR YOUR FINEST HOUR. THE DREAM THAT YOU'VE ALWAYS DREAMED IS SUDDENLY ABOUT TO FLOWER.**

 **It was viewing the other three girls from the visions. It showed Weiss in the place where she battled the giant armoured knight, Blake standing on a tree in the red forest with Adams face in the background. And finally Yang who was looking at her scroll before driving away on her motorcycle.**

 **WE ARE LIGHTNING, STRAYING FROM THE THUNDER. MIRACLES OF ANCIENT WONDER.**

 **It now changed to Grimm advancing towards the screen, before cutting to Torchwick with his henchmen. He was grinning with his cigar in his mouth and now it showed that woman still in shadows but two other shadows were behind her. Now tue four girls were in a circle, readying their weapons as they were surrounded by darkness with red eyeswith a red portal above them.**

Qrow, Taiyang and Summer all widened their eyes as they knew that portal. "Raven?

 **THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE'VE WAITED FOR! THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE OPEN UP THE DOOR. I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR ABSOLUTION. HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR A REVOLUTION!**

 **The four girls charged into the darkness as the screen cut to a blonde boy staring up at a statue, looming very unsure of himself. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a girl with red hair and green eyes smiling at him, before a boy with black hair with a pink streak and pink eyes and a girl with orange hair and bright turquoise eyes joined him.**

"THERE'S MY BABY GIRL!" Odin roared laughing. "I recognise those eyes anywhere! They're her mothers eyes."

Athena and Alexandros smiled with pride as they knew that girl was their daughter, Pyrrha. Meanwhile, Rachel was confused. John had made it very clear he wasn't going to teach Jaune to be a Hunter. So why was he at Beacon? Hanako sighed happily seeing her own son there too. It was great that Nora was with him.

'Honestly, those two can never seperate. It's quite cute really.'

 **WELCOME TO A WORLD OF NEW SOLUTIONS, WELCOME TO A WORLD OF BLOODY EVOLUTION.**

 **It now cut to Ozpin and Glynda on the airship with him holding his cane and mug of coffee, and her holding her scroll and riding crop before cutting to Ruby and showing her symbol.**

 **IN TIME. YOUR HEART WILL OPEN MINDS. A STORY WILL BE TOLD. VICTORY IS IN A SIMPLE SOUL.**

 **It was showing all four girls one by one, and showing each symbol. Before doing a run down of all the characters introduced. From Ozpin, to Yang and finally finishing on Ruby who did the same pose as she did in her vision with her silhouetted and a white circle behind her. The word 'RWBY' appeared once more.**

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. They saw their kids all grown up, and saw they were in Beacon academy by the look of things. Qrow groaned loudly and picked himself up. "I'll get more food. God knows we are gonna need a lot."

Summer placed her hands on her heart and closed her eyes, praying her girls will be okay. But now, there was nothing to do but wait. And really think about this vision.

 **And that's a wrap. Before we end I would like to clarify. No I will not do the intro everytime, I will only show it once each volume. Also, I didn't show the trailer for reasons but don't worry. Volume 2 and 3 will be showing their trailers so expect that.**

 **Do you guys like it when I post the lyrics or do you prefer me to stop that? Let me know.**

 **Also, I was planning on a seperate story to let them react to fan stuff. Like Jaunes swearing rant. I'm sure his mother won't like that.**

 **Tune in next time for Volume 1 Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon part 1.**

 **Favourite, Follow, Review.**

 **Safety and Peace and I will see you guys in the next one.**


	6. Volume 1: The Shining Beacon

Chapter 6

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to yet another chapter of For the Future. For reviewers, I am indeed doing EVERY. SINGLE. EPISODE. Yeah, I'm a mad thing. But I believe I can do this. Also, over 100 followers. Thank you all so much. Ever since I joined this site that was one of my goals, now to make another one. Also, something I will maybe do especially during Volume 1 is that I may combine episodes if I feel like it is too short. So episode 4 might be combined with episode 5.**

 **Now without further ado, let's begin.**

 **I don't own RWBY. That honour belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

After seeing that last vision, they were all pretty excited to see what is in store for them. Rachel decided to ask everyone. "So, what did everyone think?"

"Some good old fashioned head bashing!" Odin yelled while stuffing his face full of popcorn. The crumbs either stuck to his beard or fell on the floor making Willow wrinkle her nose in disgust.

But because she did ask everyone in the room, the Schnee replied. "I for one believe Ruby has her heart in the right place. But she is foolish to think the job of a Huntress is all fame and romance."

"Sadly, Willow is right." Hanako chipped in. "It may seem like a fun job, but the fact is it's not. Seeing all the death, the burden on your shoulder when you can't save everyone. It is exhausting. If it wasn't, then everyone would be doing it."

Summer agreed with Willow. But she just hopes Ruby realises in time how important being a Huntress is. And hopefully, not end up like she is going to be. Six feet under.

But then the screen turned white and she was back to her happy self. "Everyone shush!"

 **The multiple Bullheads were touching down on Beacon soil to drop off all of the students. As they were all walking towards the exit, that same blonde boy came running to a trashcan to throw up in it and groaned, feeling awful. It then cut to the two sisters as they stared in awe at the magnificent building known as Beacon Academy. The two let out a quiet "Wow." at the sight.**

All the adults smiled in pride at seeing the academy. It seems to have improved with age, keeping up with the new technology. "I wonder how Haven Academy looks like these days." Athena mused.

Alexandros smiled and wrapped an arm round his wife. "I'm sure it will look amazing."

 **Yang smiled and folded her arms. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this."**

 **Suddenly, Ruby saw someone walk past with a weapon, making her turn into a chibi version of herself all excited, while Yang just stared unamused. "Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! Oohh! And she's got a fire sword!"**

 **She then tried to run over to the girl, but Yang stopped her by grabbing her hood and dragging her back with Ruby letting out small. "Ows."**

Everyone turned and stared at Summer who was blushing hard from embarrassment, and Qrow chuckled a little. "Like mother like daughter as they say."

"...Shut up Qrow."

 **"Easy there little sister." Yang said. "They're just weapons."**

 **Ruby looked at Yang like she was insane. "JUST weapons? They're an extension of ourselves. They're a part of us! Oh they're so cool..."**

 **"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"**

 **She saw Ruby umfolding her scythe and hugging it. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."**

"Oh no..." Both Taiyang and Qrow groaned placing their hand on their heads. "She is so into weapons she prefers them over friends."

Walter cleared his throat. "Well, she is certainly... enthusiastic about them... right?"

"More like borderline creepy." Adam muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if she sleeps with her scythe."

"Don't say that!" Taiyang yelled burying his head in his hands.

 **Yang rolled her eyes and pulled Rubys hood over her head, making her sister squeak in surprise. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"**

 **"But. Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby looked at her while pulling her hood down.**

 **"Weeelll, actually my friends are here now, gotta go, catch up with you later bye!"**

 **Ruby was in a confused state as Yang ran off with her friends leaving Ruby all dizzy as they ran past her. "Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing..."**

 **She then fell over after her dizziness got to her head and she knocked over a bunch of briefcases. "What are you doing?!"**

 **Ruby gulped as she was in trouble. "I-I'm sorry."**

 **She then looked to see a girl with piercing blue eyes, glaring at her. This was Weiss Schnee. "Sorry? Do you have any idea if the damage you could've caused?"**

 **Ruby again didn't know what to say as she tried to help by giving the girl a briefcase only to have it snatched from her. "Give me that!"**

Willow gasped happily seeing her daughter all grown up. Though everyone else didn't like her attitude. Rachel glared at the screen. "She's so rude."

"There's a Schnee that's a bitch? Stop the fucking presses." Qrow muttered sarcastically, swigging his beer. His comment earned him a glare from Walter and Willow, but they decided to not say anything as they learn at this point Qrow is just a jerk.

 **Weiss opened the case to make sure nothing was broken. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."**

 **She saw Ruby still had a blank stare and took out a bottle of Fire Dust. "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!"**

They all saw Weiss shaking it and the cloud heading towards Ruby and they all grew nervous. "Why is she being so reckless with the Dust?" Summer asked.

Willow cursed in her head. 'I'm pretty sure I taught my daughters in the future how to handle this stuff.'

Odin closed his eyes, bracing himself as if he thinks he is right next to the two. "Things are going to go boom."

 **"Are you even listening to me? Is ANY of this sinking in?" Weiss yelled, seeing Ruby act all twitchy. "What do you have to say for yourself?"**

 **All she got for a response was a sneeze which created an explosion, engulfing Weiss and causing her to drop the bottle of Fire Dust.**

Most of the people in tje room burst out laughing at the demise of the Heiress. Willow however, was annoyed at how Weiss treated Dust. Even the rookies at the company know how to handle it.

Hanako let out an amused chuckle. "Wow. She set off a lot with one sneeze. I think I saw Ice and Lightning in that explosion."

 **The bottle fell to the ground and rolled to a pair of feet. The person picked it up to reveal a girl with Black hair and Amber eyes wearing a bow and reading a book. This was Blake Belladonna.**

Needless to say, Adam was surprised. 'How the hell did Blake get into Beacon? She doesn't have any education. She grew up with me and the White Fang.'

Ozpin smiled at the girl. "Well, it is a certain change from robbing trains."

"And... you would let her attend?" Willow raised an eyebrow.

"In life, you must learn to forget the past and focus on the present as well as look to the future. I believe her ambitions to be good now. It is sad the White Fang has turned this way, but at least Blake understands this and wants to do better in life."

Adam just looked down in deep thought. Was the White Fang the reason Blake left? She truly leaves in the future. To be a Huntress, rather than fight for her kind.

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. 'Good riddance. Who needs her anyway? I can do much better on my own.'

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Weiss screaming at Ruby.

 **Ruby herself was prodding her fingers together in shame as Weiss railed on her. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"**

 **"I'm really REALLY sorry..." Ruby tried to say but was interrupted. "Ugh! You complete DOLT! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a littke young to be attending Beacon?"**

 **"Well I..."**

 **"This isn't your ordinary combat school! This isn't just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So... Watch where you're going!"**

 **That's when Ruby had enough and snapped at her. "Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!"**

Everyone was starting to not like Weiss. For Walter and Willow, they didn't like how she was just stomping on everyone, feeling like she is the queen. They didn't let Winter do that and they would certainly not allow Weiss to do that either. She needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

 **"It's Heiress actually." The two turned to see Blake coming up to them. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."**

 **Weiss had a smug smile. "Finally, some recognition!"**

 **However Blake continued to explain other features. "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."**

Willow was at a loss for words as she heard what Blake said. "No... No, that's not true! I never do shady dealings, I would never allow this!"

The information of her company going into the gray area was too much for her as she fainted. Walter sighed and laid her on the floor. "Poor Willow. She will be fine everyone, just too much information."

 **Weiss was sputtering, lost for words as Ruby giggled at her stumped nature. She was already liking Blake for putting this girl in her place. Weiss instead just scoffed, and snatched her bottle of Dust off Blake and stomped away.**

 **Ruby then yelled. "I promise I will make this up to you!"**

 **She sighed as men in suits carried away the rest of the Dust away. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's-"**

 **Ruby went to talk to Blake but she was already walking away. Feeling all alone, she collapsed to tje ground and muttered. "Welcome to Beacon."**

 **She then heard someone walking up to her and opened her eyes to see a hand to help her up. Ruby saw it was the blonde guy from the ship. "I'm Jaune."**

 **Smiling, she took his hand. "Ruby." As she was helped up, she stifled a laugh. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"**

Taiyang grew nervous seeing Rachel with stars in her eyes. "Uuuhhhh, are you... okay?"

"Of course I am! Because I am seeing my future daughter in lawww!" She squealed but the comment caused Qrow to spit out his drink in shock.

"Woah woah woah! Who says they are getting together?"

Rachel huffed folding her arms. "I want grandchildren okay! And seeing my baby boy here means he will find a girlfriend, and he will marry her and I will have grandkids!"

Everyone sweatdropped seeing her state. And Summer cleared her throat. "While I agree Ruby and Jaune would be cute, there are other girls."

"Oh, not to worry. I am analysing each girl he interacts with to see if they are perfect for my little baby!"

"She is creeping me out." Taiyang whispered to Qrow who nodded in agreement.

 **The two were now walking through the courtyard as Jaune tried to defend himself. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on."**

 **Ruby smiled at him. "Look I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."**

 **"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune retorted.**

 **"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"**

 **"Well the names Jaune Arc!" He exclaimed. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."**

 **Ruby however, was not convinced. "Do they?"**

 **"T-They will! Well, I hope they will. My mom always says that uhhh... nevermind."**

Everyone was starting to realise that Jaune may have been a bit too pampered by Rachel growing up. "Don't you worry sweetie! The girls will love you!"

 **Ruby chuckled nervously and decided to change the subject. "Sooooo... I got this thing."**

 **She unfolded her weapon, which scared Jaune. "Woah! Is that a scythe?"**

 **"It's also a customisable, high impact sniper rifle." That explanation left Jaune clueless. "What?"**

 **Ruby cocked her weapon. "It's also a gun."**

 **"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune exclaimed now understanding. Ruby observed him trying to find his own.**

 **"So what do you got?"**

 **Jaune suddenly got nervous and drew out a double edged blade. "I uhhh, got this sword."**

 **"Ooohhhh." Ruby did look interested as Jaune also brought out a shield. "I got this shield too."**

 **"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she went to touch it but Jaune panicked as it sprung out his grasp and he stumbled trying to catch it.**

 **He chuckled nervously again, retracting the shield. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it. I can just... put it away."**

 **"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"**

 **"Yeah it does." Jaune muttered, now deflated.**

"Impressive." Ozpin chimed in. "You don't see much of those kinds of weaponry nowadays. It is just flashy transforming weapons, nothing like the old ones which were more... simple."

Rachel wasn't listening as she narrowed her eyes at the weapon. 'Great Grandpas Crocea Mors! But why does Jaune have it? It makes no sense, it wasn't meant to be used anymore it should be hanging on top of our fireplace! Jaune why are you at Beacon? Did we send you to it?'

 **Ruby giggled again as she examined Crescent Rose. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. Guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."**

 **"Wait, you made that?"**

"She MADE that?" Everyone yelled.

Athena clutched her head. "Goodness, the children are getting more and more ridiculous these days!"

"You're telling me!" Taiyang exclaimed. "The most complicated wealon I've seen is Qrows sword."

Alexandros sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this, but what is Qrows sword?"

The red eyed man grinned as he went to explaining. "it's a single edged blade that has a gun in it and can also transform into a scythe."

"...is that really necessary?"

"Hey, it's good to have variety."

 **"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"**

 **"It's a hand me down." Jaune explained. "My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war."**

 **"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby chirped. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."**

 **"Yeah." Jaune half heartedly agreed. "The classics."**

 **"So why did you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked, but all she got was a shrug.**

 **"Eh, why not? My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."**

 **"Hm." Ruby mused on that but looked aroumd. "Hey, where are we going?"**

 **"Oh, I don't know! I was following you. You think there mught be a directory? Maybe a food court? Maybe a recognisable landmark?"**

 **Ruby just snorted and laughed at him. "Is that a... no?"**

 **"That's a no." She replied.**

Everyone smiled at the two, being dorks and Rachel squealed. "Oh, they will be the bestest of friends!"

Alexandros raised an eyebrow. "What happened to her being your future daughter in law?"

"Nah, it will never work out."

"WHAT?!" Summer yelled about to pounce on her but Qrow and Taiyang held her back. "My daughter isn't good enough for your son?!"

"No, she's just more interested in weapons than boys."

Summer tried to retort but ended up deflated in her chair. "Yeah, you're right..."

Taiyang and Qrow looked at each other. It may be possible Ruby won't be getting any boyfriends anytime soon, they suddenly grinned at each other and fist bumped with Summer not looking.

They then comforted her. "Don't worry Summer. It's not the end of the world."

She smiled sadly. "I guess... and there is always Yang to give me grandchildren."

The two suddenly froze at that name. They had completely forgotten about Yang. And she wasn't exactly into weapons! And judging from her vision, she is quite the flirt. The two men then had taken a sulking position on their chairs making everyone sweatdrop.

Willow, who had now woken up cleared her throat. "I think the next vision is coming on."

Odin tapped his chin and groaned. "When do we get to see fighting?! I grow tired of these non violent scenes!"

Hanako chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Calm now Odin. I'm sure we will see some fighting soon. Now hush, the vision is starting."

 **Ruby and Jaune were now entering the huge building of Beacon Academy where a crowd was gathered in the huge auditorium. As they looked around, Ruby heard her sister. "Ruby! Over uere, I saved you a spot!"**

 **"Oh!" Ruby turned to Jaune. "Hey uh... I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!"**

 **She then ran off as Jaune tried to call out to her. "Hey, wait!" But she was already gone.**

 **Jaune sighed and shook his head. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?"**

 **He then took his place in the crowd, not noticing a red haired woman looking over at him.**

Athena smiled brightly seeing her daughter Pyrrha in Beacon. Not a total shock, she has turned into quite the prodigy at her age. Though she saw her husband grow nervous when Rachels eyes sparked and smiled after seeing another potential wife for her son.

She giggled at Alexandros distressed state. Personally, she wouldn't mind if Jaune started dating Pyrrha. He seems like a nice noy.

 **Now the sisters were back together, as Yang asked. "How's your first day going little sister?"**

 **Though Ruby was not happy with her from earlier. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"**

 **"...Yikes. Meltdown already?"**

 **Ruby shook her head and tried to explain. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front if the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice."**

 **Yang smiled, and leaned towards her, still not understanding it. "Are you being sarcastic?"**

"How is Yang so slow to understand this?" Taiyang muttered.

"Well, it's not everyday you hear somebody explode." Qrow replied.

 **That's when Ruby scoffed and started going on a rant about what happened, not noticing Weiss was behind her. "I wish! I tripped over some crummy girls luggage, and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."**

 **"YOU!" Ruby screamed and jumped into Yangs arms, surprising the blonde.**

 **"Oh god, it's happening again!"**

 **Weiss placed her hands on her hips and continued to scold the poor girl. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"**

 **"Oh my god, you really exploded..."Yang muttered.**

 **Ruby now jumped out of Yangs arms and tried to explain. "It was an accident! I-It was an accident!"**

 **She was stopped by Weiss shoving a pamphlet in her face. "What's this?"**

 **The Heiress then spoke in a speech that must have been pounded into her head growing up. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injury or damages sustained while operating at Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages our customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy to follow guide and application and practise in the field."**

 **As she was explaining, her voice became higher and more fast paced as Ruby just had trouble understanding what she said. "Ummm..."**

Everyone just had stumped expressions, after hearing Weiss say that but Wilow had a smile of pride. "Perhaps there is hope for her yet."

 **"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.**

 **Ruby meekly nodded and replied. "Absolutely."**

 **"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." She snapped shoving the pamphlet into Rubys chest and Yang decided to cut in.**

 **"Look, uhhhh. It sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"**

 **Ruby nodded, agreeing with Yang and stuck her hand out to Weiss. "Yeah! Great idea sis! Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."**

 **"Yeah!" Weiss cheered, agreeing with her in a sarcastic way. "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and... Scraggly over there."**

 **Jaune perked up in the background when he heard that description and Ruby got excited. "Wow, really?"**

 **Weiss just had a frown on her face as she said in a steely voice. "No."**

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Jeez, would it kill this chick to smile?"

Willow narrowed her eyes at Weiss. 'Why is she acting like this? If she is going to be a Huntress she will need allies. And this is not getting allies.'

 **They were then interrupted by a clearing of a throat and saw Ozpin on the microphone. "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and aquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."**

They all smiled at the speech and Rachel even clapped. "WOOOO!"

Hanako chuckled and loo,ed at the headmaster. "I must say Ozpin, that was very inspiring."

"Of course. When students step into an academy for the first time, they are left without a purpose, and a direction. It is our jobs as teachers to guide them on the right path and make sure they do not succumb to darkness."

 **Yang and Ruby were uncertain after hearing Ozpins speech. That's when Glynda took over the microphone to instruct the students. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."**

 **"He seemed kind of... off." Yang noted looking at her sister.**

 **Ruby agreed. "Almost like he wasn't even there."**

 **That's when Jaune popped in and grinned at Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde you know."**

 **Weiss just sighed and face palmed at having to deal with this so early, while Ruby and Yang just looked at him.**

 **Later on, everyone was gathering in the ballroom, all dressed in their pyjamas. Some were messing around, while others were getting to go to sleep. Ruby however, wasn't doing any of that. She was dressed in her white pyjama bottoms with pink roses and black tank top with a beowolf heart design, writing a letter. She also had a black sleeping mask on her forehead which had two red eyes to represent a Grimm.**

Taiyang did not like this one bit. She was here, in the ballroom. With all those boys walking around. 'Then again, it's not Ruby I'm worried about. It's Yang.'

 **Yang flopped down next to her sister, dressed in an orange tank top and black shorts. "It's like a biiiig slumber party!"**

 **"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."**

 **"I know I do." Yang purred seeing all of the topless men around the room, though she was snapped out of it when Jaune walked by in his blue onesie.**

"Taiyang please calm down." Summer scolded him seeing him quiver with frustration. "She is a woman, she is allowed to date boys."

"She's still my little girl!"

Summer groaned and massaged her temples. She had a feeling Taiyang would be like this.

Glynda raised an eyebrow at a different person. "Is nobody going to mention Mr Arc is in a onesie?"

They all turned to Racjel who smiled nervously. "My little boy might get the sniffles..."

 **Yang then saw what Ruby was doing. "What's that?"**

 **"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby replied. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."**

 **"Awwwww, that's soooo cuuute!" Yang teased which in return got a pillow to her face.**

 **"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here..."**

Summer sighed as she looked at her daughter, remembering herself being the exact same before meeting Team STRQ. Alone and having no friends. Though unlike Ruby, she wasn't accepted two years early.

 **"What anout Jaune? He's... nice." Yang said noting the guy Ruby was talking to. "There you go! Plus one friend, that's a hundred percent increase."**

 **Ruby scoffed and laid on her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."**

 **"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made, one friend and one enemy!" Again, Yang got a pillow thrown at her face from her annoyed sister and Yang sighed.**

 **"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."**

 **They heard the sound of a match being lit and looked to see Blake in her own nightwear reading a book, with a candle near her. "That girl..."**

Odin pouted a little seeing what she had. "Vile books! Why is she reading something as boring as that?"

Adam chuckled a little seeing Blake. "Well, she loves books. A lot. Some might say she is obsessed."

Hanako raised an eyebrow at Adam. "I thought she is four years old?"

"Exactly. And at such a young age, she has cleaned out the local library we occasionally go to."

 **"You know her?" Yang asked her sister to which Ruby nodded.**

 **"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."**

 **Yang grinned and grabbed Rubys hand. "Welp. Now's your chance!"**

 **"W-Wait! What are you doing?!"**

 **Blakes eyes narrowed in annoyance as she slowly looked up from her book to see Yang dragging a struggling Ruby behind her. "Heellloooooo!"**

 **Ruby finally broke free and turned her back while Yang continued to talk. "I believe you two may know each other?"**

 **"Aren't you that girl who exploded?" Blake asked looking at Ruby who turned back around.**

 **"Uh, yeah." Ruby laughed nervously and extended her hand. "I'm Ruby. But you can just call ke crater... actually you can just call me Ruby."**

 **"Okay." Blake mumbled going back to her book while Yang whispered at her sister.**

 **"What are you doing?"**

 **"I don't know help me!" Ruby whispered back before going back to smiling and Yang decided to start a conversation. "So, what's your name?"**

 **"Blake."**

 **"Well, Blake. I'm Yang. Ruby' older sister! I like your bow."**

 **"Thanks." Blake mumbled clearly getting irritated.**

 **"It goes great with your... pyjamas!"**

 **"...right."**

 **Things were not going so well as the two chuckled nervously. "Nice night don't you think?"**

Alexandros sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This is the worst attempt at making friends ever."

"I agree." Taiyang said. "Not even Summer was this bad and she was the most socially awkward girl ever."

Feeling his partners heated stare, he looked innocently at her. "What? It's true."

She huffed and went to pull her hood up, only to realise she left it back in her room. Now she was in a more bad mood.

 **"Yes. It's lovely, almost as lovely as this book." Blake replied. "That I will continue to read."**

 **Seeing them still there, she decided to flat out say it. "As soon as you leave."**

 **Sighing, knowing that they were getting nowhere, Yang gave up. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."**

 **"What's it about?" Blake looked up at Ruby, surprised at what she said. "Huh?"**

 **"Your book." Ruby repeated. "Does it have a name?"**

 **"Well, i-it's about a man with two souls." Blake explained. "Each fighting for control over his body."**

 **"Oh yeah... that's real lovely." Yang sighed, clearly not interested. But Ruby was.**

 **"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."**

 **"And why is that?" Blake asked, suddenly amused. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"**

 **"Well I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."**

 **Blake took in her words and smiled. "That's very ambitious for a child. But unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairytale."**

 **"Well, that's why we're here." Ruby said, smiling brightly. "To make it better."**

Everyone smiled at Rubys dedication to being a Huntress, though they all knew Blake was right. Willow sighed and spoke to the screen. "Let me tell you something Ruby. Life is not a fairy tale, and there are no happy endings."

 **(See if anyone can recognise this line. Hint, it's a video game beginning with A)**

Summer nodded. "I hope eventually Ruby will realise this, and be ready for the horrors you have to face."

 **That's when Yang came and started hugging her sister. "Ooohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"**

 **Ruby struggled and yelled. "Cut it out!" Before the two started fighting and Blake chuckled a little.**

 **"Well, Ruby, Yang. It's a pleasure to-"**

 **"What in the world is going on over here?" Weiss stomped towards them in her night gown. "Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?"**

 **That's when she and Yang locked eyes and screamed. "OH NOT YOU AGAIN!"**

 **Ruby shushed them both and agreed with Weiss. "Sh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep."**

 **Blake rolled her eyes realising she was not getting to read her book. "Oh, so NOW you're on my side."**

 **"I was always on your side!" Ruby retorted.**

 **Yang had enough of this girls attitude and glared at her. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She is only trying to be nice."**

 **"She is a hazard to my health!"**

 **Blake then grabbed her candles and blew them out, and the screen went black, signalling the end of the vision.**

Everyone didn't know what to say as Hanako cleared her throat. "That was... interesting."

Though Taiyang wheeled over to Willow. "What is your daughters problem?! Ruby is onky trying to be nice!"

"How in the world should I know? She isn't like this right now. I just hope Winter isn't like this either..."

Rachel frowned and looked at the Schnee too. "Who's Winter?"

"Oh, not important, just my eldest daughter. No more questions."

Summer was smiling, seeing Ruby at Beacon. "She will be like us! The coolest team! The best team ever to graduate Beacon!"

Adam raised an eyebrow, afraid to ask. "And what exactly was your team?"

Summer smiled brightly which made Adam nervous. "Glad you asked."

She nodded at her teammates before they stood up, and started doing a well rehearsed choreographed dance. "We are the Protectors of Justice!"

"The Cruushers of Crime!" Taiyang yelled.

"The Hope for all those in need!" Summer grinned.

"The four incredibly good looking, super cool Hunters." Taiyang added as the three did a pose and yelled in unison.

"WE ARE. TEAM STRQ!"

The rest were just dumbfounded, while Summer just deflated. "It isn't the same without Raven..."

Qrow shrugged as he took a drink from his bottle. "Not much we can do from that, we just have to make do. Good job you said her line."

Athena covered her face as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Please tell me you never did that in public."

Summer looked offended. "It shows our team is to be feared. Our dance will also show just how awesome we are!"

"...I hope to Dust that Weiss doesn't do something like this." Willow muttered trying to hide her face.

Rachel however, was different as she clapped a little. "It was very creative! Reminds me of that comic that my children love to read."

"Nothing preps a team up like a good routine!" Odin yelled. "It shows how pumped up we can be!"

Hanako sighed loudly as she also covered her face. "Just... start the next vision."

 **And that's a wrap! Now, I added a little dance routine because in my head Team STRQ were dorks, and so Summer suggested doing a dance routine like the Ginyu Force from Dragonball, which just weirds out everyone. Anyway, Shining Beacon both parts are done. Tune in next time for more.**

 **Favourite, Follow, Review.**

 **Safety and Peace and I will see you guys later.**


	7. Volume 1: The First Step

Chapter 7

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back to For the Future. Now, you may noticed I combined episodes last chapter. Well, that is because I have a new policy. If it has a part 1 and 2, I will just combine them into one. To save my time and yours too. Also, to be clear I don't have an upload schedule. When it comes, it comes. With that out the way, lets begin with The First Step.**

 **I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

Summer rubbed the back of her head as she munched on some chips. "Well... That could have gone better..."

"Please excuse Weiss, Summer." Walter piped in. "Her sister is the exact same right now. Thinking that she doesn't need help."

"Oh? Care to tell me of your daughter?"

"...Maybe one day. For now, let's just get through this."

Qrow groaned loudly. "Yeah, yeah, start the vision already, dammit!"

Willow scowled, not liking this man one bit. 'So obnoxious... But he does hold a certain air of confidence, the kind you see on Huntsman and Huntresses.'

Before she could continue her thoughts, the screen lit up again starting the next part.

Taiyang sighed, before leaning back with his bucket of popcorn. "I wonder who we will be seeing this time? That little intro the being made us shosed more than just our kids. There were four others."

 **The screen was black before slowly opening, showing someone who is waking up. And when the persons vision cleared, there was a girl very close to the screen. She had orange hair and bright turquoise eyes. And as the person woke up she smiled brightly. "Wake up, lazy butt!"**

 **The person groaned, sitting up who was revealed to be a man around the girls age. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, and sported a nice pink streak on one of his bangs. His eyes were also pink too. These two were Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.**

They all sighed as Odin let out a loud laugh of delight. "There she is! That's my baby girl! Nora is in Beacon, oh daddy is proud! Hanako, look! Our children made it!"

Giggling a little in amusement, Hanako nodded. "Yes, it seems those two have worked very hard in their abilities to get here."

'And still together after all of these years.' She thought in amusement. 'They really are attached to the hip.'

 **Nora ran about the room all excited and kept on saying. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"**

 **Ren sighed and decided to do his normal morning routine like brushing his teeth and tying up his sleeping bag while Nora kept on rambling. "I can't BELIEVE we've been at Beacon for a full twenty four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm. Well, I'm me! But it's just crazy you know? We've been friends for soooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well not, together together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome. But that would just be weird, right?"**

 **They were now at the cafeteria digging into their breakfast, though both had different ways of eating. Ren was slowly cutting and savouring his food while Nora had a whole pancake in her mouth as she continued to talk. "Right, what was I thinking? But so, I hope we end up on the same team together."**

 **Having a bright idea, she sucked up her pancake and exclaimed. "Oh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end upon the same team together. What if we bribe the headmaster?"**

 **Suddenly, realising her mistake, Nora placed a hand on her chin and muttered. "No, that won't work. He has a school."**

 **Soon, the two were at the lockers retrieving their weaponry, while Nora was STILL talking. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal, a distress signal, a secret signal so we'd find each in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth."**

 **"Nora." Ren finally spoke his first words since his introduction and Nora smiled.**

 **"Yes Ren?"**

 **He placed his weapons in his sleeves and replied. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."**

 **Nora paused for a moment before smiling again. "That's why it's PERFECT! Nobody would suspect we're working together!"**

 **Smiling a little, Ren closed his locker and walked away. "Come on Nora. Let's go."**

 **"But not together together!" Nora piped in before giggling.**

Everyone was just blinking in shock trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Well, she seems... energetic?" Rachel said scratching her head.

Adam scoffed and folded his arms. "More like borderline crazy."

"How do you imitate a sloth?"

Everyone just slowly turned to Summer and Taiyang just looked at her. "Out of everything that happened, THAT'S what you're questioning?"

She huffed and looked at him. "Well, I wanna know!"

Hefore an argument could break out, Qrow shushed them and turned their attention back to the screen.

 **Ruby and Yang were conversing with each other as Ruby was fishing about her locker, as she looked at Ren and Nora. "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?"**

 **"Oh who knows?" Yang replied as she smiled at her sister. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."**

 **Ruby giggled and took out Crescent Rose from her locker. "Yup! No more awkward small talk and getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."**

 **Yang cringed a little seeing the... affection Ruby was giving her weapon.**

And she wasn't the only one as Taiyang was close to crying. "Okay, you can date boys! Just stop loving your weapon like that!"

Summer giggled in delight seeing her daughter like that. 'Well, it seems Taiyang is going to be very upset in the future. One daughter who seems to dress up to impress boys, and one who just loves her weapons.'

 **"Well, remember Ruby. You're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you need to meet new people and learn to work together."**

 **Ruby growled and slammed her weapon back in the locker. "You sound like dad! Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"**

 **"But what about when we form teams?"**

 **Ruby frowned, looking down and folding her arms. "I-I don't know. I'll just be on your team or something..."**

 **Now Yang was nervous as she started playing with her hair. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team."**

 **Feeling hurt, Ruby ran up to Yang. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"**

 **Laughing nervously, Yang tried to explain herself to her now enraged sister. "What? No, of course I do. I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"**

 **"What the- I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"**

 **"Ridiculous!" Jaune cut the two off as he was looking for something, holding a sheet of paper. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?"**

 **As he was busy looking for his equipment, Weiss was busy conversing with a girl with vibrant red hair and piercing emerald green eyes. This was Pyrrha Nikos.**

Both Athena and Alexandros smiled at their daughter. They knew this was Purrha, after all she was a duplicate of her mother. "It seems she has grown to be a strong woman."

"Indeed. I'm so proud." Athena sighed happily. "We must have raised her right."

Odin grinned happily and munched on some more popcorn. "She seems strong! But nobody can beat my baby girl."

 **"So Pyrrha." Weiss smiled obviously wanting something from her based on her voice and movement. "Have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong individual such as yourself."**

 **The redhead hummed a little in thought and replied. "I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."**

 **"Well, I was thinking maybe we can be on a team together."**

 **"Well, that sounds grand." Pyrrha replied to her proposal and Weiss smiled in return.**

 **"Great!" Suddenly, she turned around and gave an evil grin clasping her hands together.**

 **'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now, we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll have perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'**

 **But a certain blonde appeared behind her causing her to reel in surprise. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."**

 **"You again?" Weiss groaned as she crossed her arms. However, Pyrrha seemed interested as she zipped beside her.**

 **"Nice to meet you Jaune!" She beamed only to get shoved aside as Jaune kept his attention on the heiress.**

 **"So, Weiss." He began. "Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."**

 **Weiss just facepalmed as the Arc just flexed his... Scrawny arm. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!"**

 **But before she could continue, Jaune cut her off. "Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumours about teams, I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"**

 **"Actually." Pyrrha explained as he directed his attention to her. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each so-"**

 **"You don't say." Jaune muttered to Weiss before sliding over to Pyrrha. "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team."**

Everyone just had very uncomfortable looks as they witnessed this. Taiyang groaned into his hands. "This is a sad display of getting with a girl."

"Oh, I dunno Tai." Qrow retorted. "I'm pretty sure this is exactly how your meeting with my sister went."

"She was into me!"

"And there are times when I wonder if it was just pity..." Qrow mumbled. Everyone else just shared a look at this.

"Surely it worked out well?" Athena asked and Qrow snorted.

"Honestly, it was amusing watching those two. He would always want her and she would just fight him. There was this one time where he even brought a guitar and tried to serenade her."

Everyone laughed at this while Taiyang had a small blush on his cheeks. "But I guess he won in the end, because one night me and Summer came in from doing studying only to find them on Summers bed with my sisters legs wrapped round his-"

"THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Summer yelled tackling him to the ground nlushing madly. Odin didn't seemed pleased.

"Is that how you treat your friend?"

Taiyang looked confused looking at the shorter man. "What do you mean?"

"How does that saying go? Bros before-"

"If you value your life, you will not finish that sentence!" Willow snapped as the women did not looked pleased. Odin shrugged and just turned back to the screen.

 **Weiss decided to let the boy know just how much of an idiot he is as she got betwen the two. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"**

 **"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune grinned causing Weiss' eye to twitch in response.**

 **"This is Pyrrha."**

 **"Hello again!" Pyrrha smiled waving at jaune as Weiss continued.**

 **"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."**

 **"Never heard of it." Jaune replied with a blank stare which Weiss scoffed and gave another achievement of the redhead.**

 **"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. A new record."**

 **"The what?"**

 **Weiss glared at the oblivious blonde and flailed her arms angrily. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"**

 **Jaune gasped loudly in astonishment. "That's you?! They onoy do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"**

 **Pyrrha smiled in response as a cereal box appeared on her, complete with lights. "Yeah. It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."**

"My goodness, that boy is either oblivious or very sheltered." Alexandros deadpanned.

Rachel clapped her hands together. "I think you should be proud of your daughter. That is quite a list of accomplishments,"

Athena smiled brightly. "We are very proud. It seems that the cereal thing was a sponsor campaign. Assuming there was prize money too, our family will be supported for generations possibly! Our little Nikos is simply amazing."

Though now Alexandros was nervous as he saw Rachel staring at his daughter with a glint in her eye. 'No more matchmaking...'

 **Seeing as her point was somewhat made, Weiss turned back to Jaune. "So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask HER to be on your team?"**

 **Jaune sighed, now deflated at this realisation. "I guess not, I'm sorry."**

 **"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha assured him gently placing her hand on his shoulder.**

 **Jaune smiled brightky atthe redhead, clasping his hands. "Oh, stop it!"**

 **"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss replied. "This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged!"**

 **"Sounds like Pyrrhas on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick." Weiss looked concerned as he got closer.**

 **"Now I am not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"**

 **"Alright! That's a bit too close!" She then turned to the redhead with a pleading look. "Pyrrha. A little help please?"**

 **And Pyrrha did help. By throwing her weapon at Jaune which snagged his hoodie impaling him to a wall. Concern gre in her eyes as she yelled. "I'm sorry!"**

 **Thats when they all heard a tannoy go off and Glyndas voice spoke. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."**

 **Weiss and Pyrrha were now on there way there, but Pyrrha attracted her weapon to her hand and smiled at Jaune. "It was nice meeting you!"**

 **"Likewise." Jaune groaned as Ruby and Yang walked up to him.**

Hanako cleared her throat nervously. "An... unusual method of helping but... effective?"

"Sounds like something Raven would do." Taiyang whispered to Qrow. "Only, she would impale a body part while she's at it."

 **"Having some trouble there, lady killer?"Yang teased as Ruby offerdd ahand to help Jaune up. He sighed all upset and confused.**

 **"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"**

 **"Snow Angel, probably wasn't the best start." Yang replied.**

 **Ruby sighed as she helped up Jaune and lead him to the cliffs. "Come on Jaune. Lets go."**

Rachel looked very confused and irritated, her tapping her arms. "Confidence, huh? Yeah, like you were anything but that John."

"Wait, was your husband not like that?" Sumemr asked to which Rachel giggled.

"He's very sweet, but when we met he was a bumbling idiot. We met at a party, and he would just stutter and say I'm beautiful. I thought he was cute so I just saved him the trouble and gave him my number. Now look at us."

"Awwwww, that's a sweet story!" Athena giggled lightly. "Seems your husband doesn't want Jaune to be that awkward boy, and try a new approach."

 **Now they were all lining up at the cliffs, where Ozpin and Glynda addressed them. The headmaster observed every single one of them as he began his speech. "For years, you will have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."**

 **Glynda cleared her throat and now informed them of what is happening. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumours of assigning teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusiom. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."**

 **Ruby whined loudly at the mention of this, clearly not liking this one bit. Ozpin then spoke from where Glynda left off, continuing the speech. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time, here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with."**

 **Another groan came out of Ruby as Ozpin delivered a very important piece of information. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."**

 **Her world shattered around her as Ruby let out a distressed. "WHAT?!"**

 **Meanwhile, Nora giggled and placed a hand on Ren. "See? I told you!"**

Glynda narrowed her eyes at Ozpin as she didn't seem particularly fond of these rules that he came up with. "Is that really jecessary?"

"Well... people usually pair up with their friends. With this method, it will get them to move out their comfort zone and find new partners."

"...More like you're too lazy."

 **Ignoring Ruby' little outburst, Ozpin continued with the instructions. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."**

 **Jaune whimpered nervously and gulped to try and salivate his now dry throat. "You will be monitered and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"**

 **Jaune stuck his hand up in the air, wanting to ask something. "Yeah, uh sir-"**

 **"Good!" Ozpin interrupted Jaune, not giving him the chance. "Now. Take your positions."**

 **Thats when everyone got into a stance, readying themselves for what lies ahead. But Jaune still wanted to ask that question. "Uh sir. I've got a... q-question. So this... 'landing strategy' thing. What is it, you're dropping us off or something?"**

Everyone slowly had looks of realisation, as they watched students get launched into the air. "Don't tell me..."

"Ozpin..."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Willow screeched.

Ozpin slowly sipped his coffee and spoke. "In the life of a Huntsman, you need to be prepared for what lies ahead. Even the unexpected can catch you off guard. With this, you will be thinking on your feet to come up with a solution."

 **Ozpin kept the blank look and just replied. "No. You will be falling."**

 **Jaune scratched his head in confusion as more students were launched. "Oh, I see. So did you hand out parachutes for us?"**

 **"No." Ozpin said yet again. "You will be using your own landing strategy."**

 **Jaune nodded once again in understanding as the remaining students were launched, leaving only him. "Okay. So, what exactly is this landing strategy-"**

 **He didn't get to finish his sentence as the platform under him launched him into the distance, and all Jaune could do was scream. Ozpin just calmly turned around, looming at the retreating students and sipped on his mug, smiling at the taste.**

Everyone just blinked. And Summer turned towards Ozpin and pointed a finger. "You're a troll!"

"I'm a... what?"

"A troll. Who loves making peoples lives miserable. That's what you are you big troll!" She screamed flailing her arms.

"I believe you are mistaken Summer. I do not take joy in ruining peoples lives. I just simply provide the means for them to survive."

"Suuuuure." The silver eyed woman pouted and turned away, huffing. "You are so full of shiz!"

Suddenly, most of them looked at Summer all confused. "What's shiz?"

Qrow sighed, rubbing his temples. "Summer doesn't like it when people swear. So she comes up with substitute words and pretty much hits us whenever we swear."

"I don't want my kids to grow up swearing all nilly nally!" Summer retorted.

Qrow tried to argue back but was silenced by his teammate. "Stop being a meany head and just watch the stupid vision!"

Both men groaned loudly as they saw Sumemr sit down puffing her cheeks. 'Great, Summer is in one of her moods now.'

Glynda sighed, really wanting something to take the edge off. Maybe she could ask Qrow... "She's right. Let's continue watching, there seems to be more."

 **The scene started with a black bird, sailing over the forest as it made small 'caws'. But suddemly, it's life ended pretty quickly as a certain silver eyed girl slammed into it, causing her to scream.**

 **"BIRDIE NO!"**

Summer screamed the same thing and looked sad now. "She killed the birdie..."

Taiyang raised an eyebrow but then remembered. 'Of course. Ruby is exactly as Summer was back in Beacon so mayne seeing her is bringing out the kid in Summer...'

 **Ruby was falling down very fast, but was able to slow her descent by firing a few rounds, the recoil slowing her down. She then extended it into her scythe form and used the blade to catch on a tree to land safely. Meanwhile, Weiss took a different approach and used a series of glyphs to use as platforms to get her down on the ground.**

 **Ren didn't do either as he used the blade of his weapons to stab into a tree, which slowed him down as he spun round the tree going down. When he was safe, he simply dusted off his sleeves and looked. But an explosion caused him to look up only to see Yang soaring ahead.**

 **"WOOHOO!" Yang cheered as she kept firing her gauntlets to keep herself in the air, thankfully the shades she was wearing were preventing air or bugs flying into her eyes as she joyfully laughed, dodging trees. But eventually, she needed to land as she stopped firing so she can fall down, Yang had some resistance with branches but it was fine as she jumoed off a few tree trunks and finished off with a smooth roll.**

 **Yang smiled in delight as she just said. "Nailed it."**

 **It was Pyrrhas turn as she took a more direct route to her landing strategy. She kept her shield in front of her as she barelled through multiple trees before landing on a branch and taking out her weapon, which was a rifle it seemed. Looking through the scope, she saw Jaune falling out of control and smirked a little, before changing her rifle to a spear mode. Pyrrha then used her thumb to aim and threw it, the spear launching away using a rocket function to fly faster towards her target.**

 **She waited a moment hefore she heard a noise of her weapon striking home and heard. "Thank you!"**

 **"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled back waving.**

Qrow seemed very unsure now, observing Jaune. "How did that boy even get into Beacon?"

Willow narrowed her eyes, obviously not liking the lack of skill. "Indeed. Are they just accepting anyone these days?"

 **Ruby landed and had one very simple mission in her head. 'Gotta find Yang.'**

 **She used her speed to try and get time on her side, repeating her mission in her head. 'Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find-'**

 **"YAAAAANG! YAAAAAANG!" Ruby screamed trying to find her sister, as her mind was filling with scared thoughts.**

 **'Oh, this is bad, this is very very bad . What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?'**

 **Ruby then tried to think of more suitable partners, as a cartoon style of her thoughts appeared. Starting with Jaune as it displayed the pros but ended with him getting eating with beowolves.**

 **'There's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he'd be much use in a fight.'**

 **Next possible person was a cartoon Blake as she again listed her attributes, but then realised her quiet nature wouldn't do Ruby any good.**

 **'Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again I'm not sure I would he able to hold a conversation with her.'**

 **Shaking her head, Ruby desperately tried to list more possible partners. 'Okay, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake and...'**

 **Seeing someone fast approaching, she grinded to a halt as the person was revealed to be.**

"Weiss." Everyone said as some cringed.

Odin scratched his beard in thought. "I feel like fights will be happening soon..."

"Considering introductions didn't go well, I'm gonna say no." Qrow mumbled.

 **The two just stared at each ither for a while, until Weiss just turned and walked away and Ruby shouted.**

 **"Wait! Where are you going?!"**

 **Feeling very sad, Ruby kicked the ground. "We're supposed to be teammates..."**

 **Weiss yelped a little in pain as she walked through branches and bushes, trying to find a new partner. Looking around, she heard grunting and incoherent words as she looked up to see Jaune pinned to a tree by Pyrrha' spear. Noticing Weiss, he laughed nervously and waved.**

 **Weiss rolled her eyes and walked away, grabbing Ruby by the hood. "By no means does this make us friends."**

 **"You cake back!" Ruby cheered, as she was dragged away from a pleading Jaune.**

 **"Hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?"**

 **That's when he heard a familiar voice down below. "Jaune?"**

 **Looking down, he saw Pyrrha looking up and joked. "Do you have any spots left on your team?"**

 **"Very funny." Jaune huffed, folding his arms. Before the two smiled warmly at each other.**

Rachel squealed in delight, kicking her legs as Alexandros didn't like this one bit. However, Athena was a differemt story.

"Rachel, do you think our kids could be married?"

"Athena!"

"Hey, I want grandkids one day, and damnit I'm going to get them!" Athena yelled.

Alexandros groaned loudly as he watched Rachel narrow her eyes, inspecting Pyrrha.

"Hmmmmm... slender figure, but muscly too. Overall physical body is good. Hair is vibrant and red, which means she must care for it. No visible scars, or bruises from battle. Very nice touch. She doesn't seem to have any traces of fat, so keeps up a healthy lifestyle which is to be expected."

"Kill me. Kill me now." Alexandros mumbled as Rachel continued.

"Very nice hips, perfect for child bearing. And her breasts seem the right size, not too small like Weiss-"

A shout of protest came from Willow. "And not too big like Yang."

"HEY!" Summer yelled, meanwhile Adam didn't want to hear this and covered his esrs going to his happy place.

"Very beautiful woman. With a Huntress profession as well as tournament winner, her I come in money could support her family too without the need for grueling jobs. Legs seem very toned, from exercise and fignting. Seems very intelligent, abke to come up with strategies mid battle."

After finishing her analysis, she clapped her hands. "She's perfect!"

Athena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and smiled brightly. 'My daughter and her son... I can see it happen.'

 **"Whats the hurry?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss trudged through the forest.**

 **"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade because of you-"**

 **Weiss was caught by surprise as Ruby zipped beside her, imitating a puppy. "What the-"**

 **"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me."**

 **"When did-"**

 **"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters."**

 **Ruby beamed slinging an arm around Weiss. "You're about to see a whole different side to me today Weiss. And after it's all over you're gonna be like 'Wow. That Rubh girl is really, really cool. Aaand I wanna be your friend."**

 **She then dashed away leaving a trail of rose petals which Weiss swatted away. Seeing she was gone, she growled a little. "You maybe fast, but you still excel at wasting time!"**

 **Hearing no response, Weiss started to grow concerned. "Ruby?"**

 **That's when she heard scrunching of leaves and red eyes poked out from the bushes and Weiss whispered. "Ruby?"**

 **She then turned around and from the bushes came a Beofwolf, as she screamed one more time. "RUBY!"**

 **Hearing her screams, the Grimm roared in response as the screen went black.**

"Oh no..." Taiyang groaned ho, ding his head as Willow seethed.

"Your daughter is so irresponsible! She is putting Weiss in danger!"

"Ruby just has trouble working in teams, she prefers to work alone." Taiyang tried to explain.

That's when the adults saw a message that said that the visions were stopping for a while so they can all rest for a while.

Qrow groaned loudly as he peeled himself from the couch. "Thank god! I'm getting some sleep night!"

"That's the best thing you have said all day." Willow mumbled grabbing some duvets to sleep on.

With that, everyone decided to make the most of it and take a nap before viewing the visions once more. So they all went to their spots and did just that.

 **There we go. That's it. Very tame episode this one, but that's fine. Next one is... the Emerald Forest! Stay tuned for that.**

 **Sucks that we're not getting RWBY until the 2nd of January. Ah well, what can you do?**

 **Favourite, Follow, Review.**

 **Safety and Peace and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
